Norm High: The Tales of Hell
by SatanicLucifer
Summary: Ciel is a normal 15 year old British high school sophomore. He moves to Chicago, Illinois, going to Norm. High. This school is anything but normal. With a clingy best friend, a stalker, an annoying jock, physco teachers, and crazy friends, Ciel wished he never moved in the first place. [ AU & OOC. A lot of pairings. None official, YET.]
1. Chapter 1

**Norm. High: The Tales of Hell**

**Chapter 1**

_**Authors Note**: _Hello everyone & welcome to a new fanfiction. I was thinking about this for a long time. And now, I finally got to do it. ~

Oh, and this is half a filler chapter. THAT IS WHY IT IS SOOOOO LONG. I decided to show you the entire schedule he has and the friends' he makes. I hope you enjoy this.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI**. There.

**Warnings**: _here we go. _Language. William T. Spears. Claude Faustus. Alois Trancy. (They all need their own little warnings.) OOC & AU. And that's it. Nothing too serious!

**ENJOYYYYYYYYYY~**

* * *

"Ciel? Are you packed? I'm deeply sorry that we have to move in such short notice." Tanaka said, knuckles turning white from gripping so hard on the suitcase. Ciel pushes his bangs out of his face to show his smile.

"It's alright. I was hoping to move anyways. My music career was going downhill. The producer said I was about to get dropped anyways." Ciel smiles, playing with his lip stud. He zips his bag, lifting it of the bed. "Well, we better get going." Ciel says, looking around the room one last time.

"Where are we moving to, again?"

"Chicago, Illinois. America, Ciel." He says, swaying the passports in his face. "Let us take our leave."

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive is a normal 15 year old Britain boy. Well, If you count his family dying in a house fire at age 10, being in a mental hospital at age 11, finding out you have a uncle you've never heard about then living with him, and then making a successful singing career at age 13. Yeah, Ciel's perfectly normal.

* * *

He walks up to his new high school, sighing out. _I never even knew that there was a high school named Norm. High. This school doesn't even look normal to begin with. _Ciel walks inside the gates, glancing around. _Defiantly not normal. Those kids are randomly dancing around, like no one is watching. News flash, everyone is watching. _He turns his head to see a group of kids smoking._ What the bloody hell are those kids doing? This school makes me feel weird. _

Ciel turns his head to see four tall men beating up a small blonde-haired boy. _What the… _He walks over to them, as he gets closer he can hear the sound of light sobbing and booming laughter.

"Look at Trancy! He's crying!"

"This is what he gets for being a slut in the first place."

"Look at us, Trancy!"

"Dude! You just broke his nose!"

Ciel drops his back-pack on the ground and walks over to them. Without thinking much about what would happen to him, he puts his nose where is doesn't belong.

"Hey. So, four against one, huh? Do you think that's fair, at all?" He says, placing a hand on his forehead.

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?"

Ciel just looks at the boy who's bleeding from his mouth and nose, staring at him with bright blue eyes filled with fear. He stares back, eyes widening. _He looks horrified. _The four males turn to the new kid, ready to fight.

"How about you leave him alone? Why the bloody hell are you even beating him up? He doesn't even look like he did a damn thing wrong!" He shouts, hands turning into fists.

The males stare back at the kid, shocked. "Fuck off, kid." One of them says as his fist is going towards him. Ciel just grabs his fist, twisting his arm behind the older males back. Apparently he does it too hard, because everyone hears a _snap _and then a shriek. Ciel pushes him to the ground without hesitation. He's still staring at the blonde as another male tries to take a shot at him. The petite boy catches his fist, punching the male in his stomach then proceeding to throw him on the floor with his other friend.

Ciel tries to walk to the boy cowering in fear, blood covering his face. "Are you—"Ciel is cut off by a male punching him in the jaw. Blood splatters on the concrete as Ciel tries to pick himself off the ground and when he finally does, he punches the older male in his nose, breaking it instantly.

The last of the four stares at the new kid. "Why the fuck are you protecting this slut?" He says, pointing to the blonde boy. The boy chokes a sob, covering his face.

"Leave me and him alone." Ciel says, walking towards the boy. He feels a bruise form on his left cheek and blood oozing from his mouth. Ciel reaches his hand out towards the boy, smiling.

"You know he's—"The male starts, but the boy glares. If looks could kill, the four males would be dead right now. The older male scoffs, as he picks up the male with the broken arm. Ciel watches as they start to walk into the school, limping on their way in. He tries not to chuckle, but can't help it. Ciel stops and looks at the boy, cowering still.

"Hey, are you okay? Here, get up." He says, extending his arm out. The boy looks up and smiles, taking the hand gladly. "Why were they trying to rip your throat open, anyways?" Ciel says, wiping the blood off with his blazer. He smiles when the boys lips twitch, trying not to smile.

"They think I'm the high school slut because most of their girlfriends like me." He says, biting his lip.

"Why? Are they jealous?" The boy doesn't seem to care for Ciel's accent.

"It's because I'm gay, that's why." He looks down, sighing.

"Ah, and _who _were they?"

"Football players. I'm thinking that William Spears told them to beat me up. They said it was Sebastian, but I doubt that."

"Right." Ciel said, listening to the names he stated in his sentence. _William Spears and Sebastian Michealis. Okay, avoiding them._

"Oh, what's your name? I'm Ciel Phantomhive." He smiles at the blonde.

"You're Ciel Phantomhive? That's awesome! You know, the principle told us that you were coming here! He even showed us your music video! You know, that song Waiting? Oh, it was so good!" He smiles, then starts to sing at the top of his lungs. "_Waiting for this life to change seems like it's taking me forever, and I can't hold on. This light is breaking into the day!_"

Ciel just stares, then pinches the bridge of his nose.

"_WHAT _is your name again?"

The blonde stops singing then looks at Ciel, the biggest smile on his face.

"Alois Trancy, at your service!"

* * *

Sebastian was walking with Paula on one side, Claude on another. He smirked at all the girls who were giggling as he passed by. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard, "Did you hear about the four football players? Apparently they got it handed to them. I saw them in the nurses' office, they were _torn _up." Sebastian turned his head to Claude, who nodded.

The three walked into the clinic, glancing around. He spotted the four and walked up to them. "What the…" He looked at them, seeing they were covered in injuries. "What the hell happened to you guys?!" Sebastian almost screamed. They turned to the three, and then glanced at each other. The male with the broken arm explained the story and how William told them to blame Sebastian.

"Alois was in here earlier, but the kid who kicked out asses was with him. We broke his nose." The male sat up, sighing out. "William said it would be better if we blamed it on you because you're Claudes' best friend, and well, that's it." He shrugged.

"Alright. I'm going to _murder _whoever touched you guys. Just you wait. What the hell is his name? What does he look like?"

The males looked at each other before the one with the broken nose replied, "Short, blue hair, lip piercing, he had an accent." He shrugged.

"Alright. He's going down." Sebastian stomped out of the nurses' office, pissed off.

* * *

"Thank you for taking me to the nurse, Ciel! I promise not to tell anyone you saved me!" He hugged the boy tightly, not letting go. He grinned when Ciel did nothing to stop him. "What's your schedule look like? OOOOOOHHHH, I hope we have all our classes together!" Ciel pulled the paper out of his pocket, handing it to his new clingy friend.

Alois read the schedule that said;

_1__st__ – Biology – Undertaker_

_2__nd__ – Geometry – Mr. Lau_

_3__rd__ – Home Ec. – Mr. Bard_

_4__th__ – English – Mr. Landers_

_5__th__ – Study Hall – Mr. Angi_

_6__th__ – Drama – Mr. Sutcliff_

_7__th__ – Gym – Mr. Alberline_

Alois smiled widely. "We have everything but English together! I wished we had every class together though. Wouldn't that be something, Ciel! Ohhhh! I would love that!" He giggled, pulling Ciel into the Biology room.

"Hello everyone! I am hereeeeeeee!" Alois yelled. Everyone glanced at the blonde before talking with everyone. "Hm, do we get to pick seats?"

"Afraid not, sweetie!" A brunette walked in the room, smiling at the boys.

"Such bullshit." A male with blonde and black hair stated, sighing out.

"I find it humorous." A ginger smiled widely at everyone.

"Ohhhhhhhh! Ciel! This is Paula, Ronald, and Drocell! They're super nice!" Alois said.

"Ugh! I hate assigned seats!" Another blonde stated his lips in a pout.

"Why? Do you know where we sit?" Alois questioned, tilting his head.

"We all sit in the back. I sit next to Paula, Ronald and Drocell sit next to each other, and you sit next to the new British singer! Ciel Phantomhive!" The blonde said, excited.

"Oh! Finny this is Ciel. Ciel, this is Finny." Ciel glanced at the male who looked shocked.

"You're Ciel Phantomhive?!"

"Hm." He glanced back at his blonde friend, "How does everyone know my name, again?"

"Oh! Two weeks ago, everyone was called down into the auditorium! The principle showed your song to _everyone!_ It was great! I was sitting next to Sebastian and Paula! Oh, but—"

"I thought you didn't like Sebastian?" Ciel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Huh? No, I said that William said that Sebastian said to beat me up. I don't think that's true though. Is it Paula? Did Sebastian say anything about wanting to hurt me?" The blonde looked up at the brunette.

"No. I know William has a grudge against you. By the way, are you okay? I heard you broke your nose."

"I'm fine! Someone saved me!" He giggled, gripping onto Ciel tighter.

"As long as you're okay."

A man with long grey hair walked in, placing the stack of Biology books on his desk, all the students ran to their seats as the older male gave a cheesy grin. "Hello everyone! Hehehehe, I am the Undertaker! I will be your teacher for the rest of the semester! Hehehe. If you don't like dissecting, make sure to change your schedule!" He burst out in laughter.

Well, this is going to be a long class period.

* * *

Alois stretched his arms as he walked out of class. "Who has Geometry next? Other than you, Ciel." He skimmed his friends, when Finny finally raised his hand. "Let's go, guys!"

The room smelled of horrible incents when the trio walked inside. He looked up at the board to find their seats. "Ciel! I get to sit with you againnnnn! I'm so happy!"

"Alois. I will bloody kill you if you squeeze me any harder, you wanker." He sneered. Finny's face brightened up. "What the bloody hell are you staring at, kid?!"

"Your accent! It's just…so cute!" He smiled. They walked to their seats and sat down, Ciel placing his forehead on the desk, Finny sitting in front of the boys, and Alois trying to get attention from Ciel.

"Alois!" Two girls yelled, running to him.

"Hey Meylene, Lizzy! This is Ciel. Ciel, raise your head up you idiot!" He poked violently at his side before Ciel finally lifted his head off the desk, looking at the girls. They both blushed.

"Y-You're…the British singer, Ci-Ciel Phantomhive, c-correct?" Meylene stuttered. Lizzy was too shocked to stay anything. "Alois, how did you become friends with _THE _Ciel Phantomhive!?"

Ciel flashed them a smile before talking, "Hello, _Meylene, Lizzy_, Alois was walking when he found me confused about my classes. I gratefully accepted his request to become friends." They both smiled at Ciel after he quit talking.

"Your accent is so cute!" Meylene sat in her seat.

"Ah! He's just too adorable!" Lizzy sat down by Finny, turning around to the two.

"Hello, all! Your prince, Soma, is here!" A male with purple-hair walked in. Ciel just lifted an eyebrow before slamming his head on the desk for a second time today. "Oh! It says I shall sit next to a '_Meylene'_!" He smiled as the girl raised her hand.

"Welcome, everyone. This is Geometry. I am Mr. Lau. I do wish we get to have a fun year." His mouth twitched to a smile. "Let's get started, yes?"

Ciel was running on fumes when he left geometry. "I hate math." He said, looking at his schedule. "Who has…Home Ec., next?" He looked up as everyone but Lizzy raised their hands. "Well? Let's go then, wankers." He waved off the blushing blonde before walking down the hall with the others.

Meylene, Soma, and Finny walked in the class room, talking about pointless nonsense Ciel hadn't cared to hear about. The two boys walked inside, Alois' mouth running nonstop, until he was bumped into. When Alois fell, he also hit into Ciel who fell to the ground, hitting his arm on the table.

"H-Hey! Watch where—"Alois looked up, angry. "I should have known, _William_."

"You really should have, _Trancy._ Please, refrain from saying my name from that slut mouth of yours." He stated, staring at Alois. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye, catching his attention. He glanced over at Ciel who was gripping his arm in pain. William walked over to the boy, helping him up.

"I'm sorry. Are you alright?" He asked, voice worried.

"Do I look alright to you? My arm hurts! Bloody hell! It feels like my arm is going to fall off, moron!" Ciel yelled, gripping his arm.

"I didn't mean to hit into you. Is your arm okay—"He reached out to touch the boys arm when Alois stepped in between them, blocking Ciel from the raven-haired male.

"Don't touch him. Let's go, Ciel." He held onto Ciels' hand, walking with him to the trio who was waiting for them.

"Ciel, huh? What a delicious name." William smirked.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww mannnnn! I have to sit next to Soma! This is crap! I wanted to sit next to you, Ciellllllllllll!" He whined, gripping onto him. He watched as Meylene and Finny gave each other high fives before sitting next to each other.

"Who do I sit with?" He looked at the seating arrangements. "Who the bloody hell is _William T. Spears_?"

"That would be me." Ciel heard a rather low familiar voice state. He turned around to see the man who forcibly hit into Alois. He looked unamused before he sighed out.

"Show the way, then."

"My pleasure." William pulled Ciel away, glaring at Alois on the way. "Here's your seat." Ciel gave a nod before sitting down. "So, Ciel. You have a lovely accent. You can barely hear it in your music videos, you know?" He smiled, scooting closer to Ciel.

"Yeah, thanks." He said, turning his head to Alois. His friend made a face then mouthed _William _before turning away. Ciel tried to swallow a chuckle, but couldn't help it.

"Isn't your natural hair color black? Why is it blue now?" The male next to Ciel asked, placing his hand on Ciels'.

"Whatever music video you watched was when I was thirteen. I'm now fifteen. I shaved all my hair off when I was fourteen, so I could grow my natural color out, which is blue." He said, hand jerking away from the older male before glancing back at Alois.

"I see. You know, you look very…good with your lip piercing." Ciel turned his head towards the football player, opening his mouth to say something. Before he could get the chance, the teacher slammed the door open and walked in.

"Hello brats! I'm Bard! You can call me Bard. This is Home Economics. Let's cook some crap, shall we?" He said, smirking.

Ciel stared at his teacher before slamming his forehead on the desk. That was the third time today.

Before the bell rang, William stopped the blue-haired boy at the door. "Ciel was it? I have a question. Why do you hang out with Alois? You could hang out with me in our group. Well?" He said, placing his hand on the wall, smiling.

"Sorry. I don't hang out with brainless assholes. Goodbye." The bell rang and Ciel caught up with Finny and Soma before they left him behind. "Bye, _William." _He said, turning the corner before he disappeared. Meylene waved them off before she left to her next class.

* * *

While Ciel knew nothing about these people, he was assigned with Ronald. Finny was with Lizzy. Drocell sat with Soma. Everyone was laughing but Ciel, who stared out the window. He stared at the dorms where he knew he would be meeting with his new roommate.

"Hey, what's wrong little dude?" Ronald asked, ruffling the boys' hair.

"Nervous about my new roommate, I guess. I barely know anyone in this school and everyone I've met so far has a roommate." He sighed, looking at the five who were listening to him speak.

"It's alright! I didn't like my roommate at first, but Paula and I are best friends now!" Lizzy smiled big.

"Me and William get along, I guess." Ronald shrugged before opening his water bottle and taking a drink.

"I love Soma!" Drocell smiled bigger than ever, pushing Soma's arm.

"You love everyone…" Ciel sighed out, biting his lip.

"But, I guess you can see why you're nervous, Ciel. You're sharing a room with two other people. I'm not surprised they fixed one of the dorms so that they had more space for you." Finny said, smiling. "Everything will be alright!"

"I hope…"

"Hello, everybody. I am your English teacher, Mr. Landers. I do not tolerate being late or excuses. Am I clear?" He said, strictly.

* * *

"Come on, Ciel! We're going to be late to study hall! We don't have assigned seats, there!" Finny said, jumping up and down.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Hell, calm down." He walked with everyone to the lunch room. Surprisingly, everyone he knew had Study Hall. _I hope I don't have to see that William guy again. Fucking creepy motherfucker. _Ciel sighed out as he walked in.

"CIEL! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Alois ran to him, hugging him tightly. "I thought I'd die without you, you know! I missed you, I missed you, I MISSED YOU!" He nuzzled his head in the crook of his friends' neck.

"Alois, let's go sit with everyone. They're waiting." He stared at the round table that contained the five people he's met so far; Meylene, Soma, Finny, Drocell, and Ronald. Alois pulled away before dragging him over to the five. They all made room as they sat at the round table.

"Ciel! How'd your day been so far?" Ciel turned around to see Lizzy and Paula standing behind him. He smiled at the two before answering, "Fine. My classes have been…interesting." He chuckled.

"I'm so glad you're enjoying here, Ciel." Lizzy smiled.

"Lizzy, Paula. We need to pick a tab—"William looked over their shoulders, smirking. "Well, hello Ciel." He walked past the girls to the blue-haired male. He grabbed the boys' hand, kissing it softly. Ciel pulled away, trying not to gag in front of everyone.

"William! What the hell are you doing!? Get the fuck back here!" Claude hissed, walking to his fellow athlete. "Oh, hello, Alois." He said, staring at the blonde with disgust.

"Claude." He turned around, sneering at the older male.

"William, _why _are you over here?" He said, looking over his shoulder. When he saw Ciel, his eyes widened. "W-Who is that?" He pointed to the younger male, before clearing his throat.

"Ciel. We're in a relationship, Claude. Leave us alone."

"What?! We are not! Are you daft?!" He yelled at the male before pushing him away. His accent wasn't too heavy as he spoke but you could tell he was British. "Leave us alone you bloody arse!"

"Well, let's go Lizzy, Paula, and Claude." He said as he turned away. "Goodbye, _Ciel." _He walked away, having to drag Claude with him. When they left, Ciel sighed out in relief.

"What freaks." Ronald said, leaning back in his chair.

"I don't even know him!" Ciel hissed.

After twenty minutes of talking, a note was thrown to Ciel. He stared at it for a moment before looking at Alois. _Open it, Ciel._He mouthed, waiting for him to open it. Ciel unfolded the paper, reading it carefully.

_Ciel, _

_Meet me in the bathroom after Study Hall._

_We all have Lunch next, so you won't be late to any class._

_William T. Spears_

Ciel stared at the note before ripping in half. He turned his head to William who was already staring at him. He raised his middle finger to the older male before turning around.

* * *

The bell rang and people fled inside the cafeteria for Lunch. Ciel watched as everyone except Alois got up.

"Are you not hungry?" Alois asked concerned.

"I don't feel good. I guess it's because I'm nervous, though." Ciel laughed nervously, sighing out.

"Don't worry! You have friends and we'll help you with anything! I PROMISE!" Alois yelled, hugging onto his friend tightly. As if on cue, everyone came back with lunch and sat down.

"Are you sure you're not hungry? I can give you half of my sandwich!" Meylene smiled at the boy, offering half of her sandwich.

"I'm positive." He laughed.

* * *

The last thirty minutes of lunch were filled with laughter and Ciel explaining why he moved to America in the first place. He explained what happened with his parents, the mental hospital, and even moving in with his Uncle he barely knew at the time. Before they knew it, the bell rang for 6th and Ciel waited for Alois.

"Are you ready? Mr. Sutcliff is…different. He thinks he's a lady!" Alois tried not to laugh as they turned a corner. Ciel hit into hard body, falling on his back.

"Nng…I'm sorry, I should have watched where I was going." He picked himself off the floor, looking up at the person he hit into. The male had been staring down at him. The dark ink-like black hair and his light black eyes showed off his pale skin more.

"Sebastian!" Alois yelled, hugging the male tightly

"Hello, Alois. I heard you got in a fight today. Seems you're alright though, I'm glad." He said, staring back at the blue-haired male. The boy was defiantly not looking back at him; he was trying to fix his clothes. _This can't be the boy that injured my friends. He looks weak as hell. He fits the description, though..._

"Yeah, they said you told them to beat me up. I don't think that's what happened though… William has a grudge against me for no reason! Well, apparently he's _falling in love _now. Right?" He turned his head only to find the boy was walking away from them. "HEY! Sorry! I have to go!" He ran away from the quarterback.

"Ciel! What the heck, man?" He said, trying to catch up to the male.

"We were going to be late, idiot." He muttered, sitting in the last chair on the right in the left back row. "We can sit anywhere, right? I have having assigned seats. It's a waste of time…"

"Well, hello _again, _Ciel."

Ciel turned his head to see to William standing behind him. The boy just sighed out, turning his head to the front of the room. "You're annoying, you know?" He propped his feet on the chair in front of him, leaning back in his chair. He watched Alois sit down next to him, then Meylene, followed by Finny, and Soma lastly.

Ronald and Drocell ran in, laughing as they sat down in front of Alois and Meylene. The blonde haired boy next to Ciel poked his arm, whining. "Ciiiiieeeeeellllllll…. Talk to meeeeeee, I'm booooooored."

"Alois, we just got in here. How can you possibly be bored at all?" He sighed out. They heard the doors open once again, turning his head, he watched Claude, Sebastian and two blonde haired males walk in and make their way over to William. Sebastian sat down at the beginning of the right row in the back. The boy watched Claude sit next to him, then William, and then the blonde males.

"Well, we meet again." The raven-haired male said, smiling. Ciel turned his head to him, observing him for a moment. Nodding once, he turned back to the front. Sebastian stared wide-eyed at the younger male for a second. _Does he not find me attractive? What if he isn't gay? _He shrugged to himself. _It's alright, Sebastian. You can turn him gay. _

A male with long red hair busted in the classroom, smiling at every student. "All right! Before anyone says anything, I'm taking attendance!" He pranced over to his desk, pulling out a clipboard.

"Let's see…" He placed a paper on the clipboard, grabbing a red pen.

"Hey," Sebastian whispered over to the boy. Ciel turns his head to him, raising an eye brow. "What's your name?" Ciel turns his head back to the front of the room before he mouths, _you'll see soon enough. _

"Claude Faustus?"

"Yeah."

"Drocell?"

"Here and happy!"

"Druitt?"

"Yes! I am here!"

"Finian?"

"Here, _Mrs. _Sutcliff!"

"Edward Middleford?"

"Whatever."

"Ronald Knox?"

"Yo."

"Alois Trancy?"

"I'm here! I'm queer!"

"Right… William T. Spears?"

"Present."

"Sebastian Michealis?"

"Here, _my lady_."

Grell looked up and winked at him, giggling violently.

"Soma?"

"Your prince is here!"

"Meylene?"

"Here, madam."

"And let's see…" He tapped his pen on the clipboard, looking up. "Ciel Phantomhive?"

Ciel looked at the male before he raised his hand. "That's me."

Sebastian's head shot up and looked at the male. _That's Ciel Phantomhive? The British singer we learned about two weeks ago? _

"Well, since we're all here, let's all decide on a play, shall we my lovelies?"

* * *

"Hurry up, Alois! We're going to be late!" Ciel hissed through his teeth as he watched his friend tie his shoe. He stood with Meylene and Lizzy waiting for Alois to finish. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I really needed to tie my damn shoe! I was going to trip and break my neck, you know!"

"Easier for me." Ciel sighed out, walking into the gym doors. "See you outside, guys." He waved Meylene and Lizzy off as he walked into the boy's locker room. When he walked in, Soma, Finny, Ronald, and Drocell had already saved two lockers for the males. He picked up a paper that said, _Locker 23. Combination: 12-7-47. _He twisted the lock until it popped open.

"We don't need to get dressed today, it's the first day. You know what that means?"

"Rules and bullshit." Ronald said, slamming his gym locker shut. "They make us take gym until senior year, fuck this school."

The door opened again and Ciel looked up. He watched as Claude, William, Druitt, Edward, and Sebastian walked in the room. He shrugged and turned his head back to the five friends of his that were laughing. Sebastian watched Ciel, smirking.

"So, how are you enjoying it here so far?" Ronald asks, lying down on the floor.

"It sucks. A bunch of creepy jocks, you know." Ciel sighed out, shaking his head. "Such a bloody shame too."

Sebastian chuckled at the joke, listening to their conversation. It was cut short when the gym teacher walked in, telling them to come out.

"Welcome to hell, Ciel." Alois said, excited. "Not really hell for me, because all the guys in here are hot, you know?" He sighed out, dreamily.

"Right." They sat in the bleachers, waiting for their teacher to talk about pointless stuff Ciel would forget later, anyways. He watched as Paula and Lizzy made their way to the five boys, smiling. The brunette sat next to Sebastian, wrapping her arm around his. He allowed it and turned his head to Mr. Alberline.

The last ten minutes of class, they had free time. For once, Ciel was actually glad that he was with these new people he called his friends. The gym was filled with laughter and talking about what people were going to do when they got back into their dorms. Everyone turned when they heard a loud sob coming from the jocks group. He watched carefully.

"Why are you breaking up with me? I gave you everything, though!" Paula sobbed, hands covering her face.

"I just don't want to date you anymore, I guess. You're boring to me." He shrugged, sighing out.

"I hate you, Sebastian!" The brunette sobbed, running towards Alois' group. Ciel wasn't the type to comfort people, but he felt there was a need to do so. He opened his arms, despite being short, and let the girl hug him. He didn't smile, or whisper anything to her to make her feel better; he just rubbed her back and let her sob.

Once she finished, she rubbed her eyes, smiling. "T-Thank you, Ciel…" She sniffed, eyes red.

He shrugged it off, lips twitching into a smile. "I'd do it for someone I like." His accent made her smile broaden. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to get dressed. Class is about to end. If you can find me at the end the day, you're welcome to talk to me, love." He said, smiling. He walked back to the boys' locker room with Alois.

When he entered, he heard the jocks talking about the break-up.

"I can't believe you did that, Sebastian!"

"She looked so heart-broken!"

"Did you see the look on her face? Oh my god, ha ha."

"Some beautiful girls are just so foolish!"

Ciel and his friends walked past them. He muttered, 'heartless bastards' under his breath before unlocking his locker and grabbing his bag. He slung it over his shoulder, slamming his locker shut.

Sebastian watched the blue haired male carefully before grabbing his own bag out of his locker. He walked over to Ciel, smiling when he looked up at him. "Hey Ciel, do you want to be friends?" He said, looking at the younger male with a smile.

"I'm sorry, mate. I believe I'd be _too boring _for your liking." He walked past him, walking out of the gym doors. Alois, Finny, Soma, Drocell, and Ronald ran after their friend, calling out his name.

_Did…I just get rejected?_

Ciel was muttering curse words under his breath as he stopped and waited for the males.

"C-Ciel! Ha…You walk so…fast!" Alois said, laughing. "You want to hang out?"

Ciel thought about it. He had to go get his bags and find his room. "I can't. Sorry, love. I have to go get my bags and find my room. Maybe later, though?" He waved them off before walking to the main office.

"Ciel Phantomhive, yes?" The male turned his head to see his English teacher standing there. He nodded once before Mr. Landers handed him his luggage. "I could help you, if you want." Ciel shook his head before answering, "It's fine. I can handle this."

Mr. Landers just shrugged before handing Ciel a tiny manila envelope. "This has your room number on it, and your key is in there." He smiled before shooing the boy away.

The male passed by many rooms before looking back at the envelope. It read, _Dorm Room 16. _When he finally reached it, he knocked.

No answer.

Ciel took the key out before unlocking it. He walked in, looking around at the dorm room. It seemed like the bed in the middle wasn't occupied, so Ciel placed his bags on there, breathing out when the weight lifted off his shoulders. He stood up, taking another look around the room.

He walked around, too distracted to hear the door opening.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we're the lucky ones."

"Seems so."

Ciel turned around before his eyes grew wide.

"Bloody hell…" He whispered as the light flickered on.

There stood Sebastian Michealis and Claude Faustus, smiling.

_I regret ever coming to this damn school. _Ciel thought, face palming himself.

* * *

**Authors Note: **_OKAY HELLO._

_I realized that this isn't as good because more than half of it is a filler chapter. My mistake on my part. ~_

_I just really liked this idea I've had for a long time and I hope some of you like it as well._

_I hope you enjoyed._

_OH WAIT_

_WAIT_

_WAIT…_

_WAIT~!_

_I'm even lucky to be uploading this…._

_IT'S LIKE 4 IN THE DAMN MORNING. I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE HAPPY_

_OKAY BYE._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **It is 7:47 a.m. here in Indiana, and I would love if I could get my mind off this story. But, alas, I can not. When I typed Ambivalence, I realized that I can write another chapter for _Norm. High: The Tales of Hell _because YOLO. Okay.

Oh, but, yeah. None of my stories have an official _update day _because I use my best friends' laptop and she's always busy with work and whatever. So, after this chapter, review and tell me if you want me to continue this and I shall. ~ ALRIGHTY. LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own _Kuroshitsuji _OKAY.

**Warnings: **Language. Claude Faustus. Alois Trancy. REALLY BAD HUMOR. ~ So…enjoy.

* * *

"Bloody hell…" Ciel gawked at the two males. "W-What the hell are you doing here!" He pointed with his index finger, shouting rather loudly. Ciel tried to back away; he only ended up against a dresser. They leered and started walking towards the British boy.

"We're your roommates, can't you tell?" Claude smirked, placing a hand on the dresser corner.

"And, you're our roommate. This is rather…delightful." Sebastian grinned, placing his hand on the other corner of the dresser, blocking any way of escape for the boy.

"Yes. Delightful indeed. I want to spend my high school years with two football players who are complete arses." Ciel pushed his way through, walking to the bed he placed his bags on. He picked up his bags and started to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Claude's eye brow rose.

"I'm asking for a new dorm. Defiantly don't want to be in here with two…wankers as yourselves. Good day." He was about to open the door until the two men grabbed the younger male.

"This is the only dorm accessible!" The glassed raven-haired spoke.

"And we're defiantly not giving up this opportunity to hang out with a famous British singer, right Claude?" Sebastian smirked, pulling Ciel away from the door.

"Let me go you morons! I don't want to be here with _you_!" He yelled, trying to escape the grasp. He finally gave up after another ten minutes of kicking. The older males threw him on the bed, smiling.

"We'll help you unpack." Sebastian said, taking an indigo suitcase in his hands, smiling.

"N-Not that one! Give me that back!" He tried to reach for it, but Sebastian raised it in the air.

"Why? What's so important about this one? You have three more, anyways." The raised it higher in the air so Ciel couldn't get it. It was then the latches came undone and multiple newspaper clippings and family photos scattered around.

"N-no…" Ciel tried dreadfully to collect them all, but both males had newspaper clippings in their hands. The blue haired boy looked up at them, hands filled with newspaper.

"_Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive estate burned down. Only son of the parents, Ciel Phantomhive, survived the burning house._" Sebastian read, gazing at the paper.

"_Ciel Phantomhive shipped to Kuro. Mental Hospital in December 2009. Ciel states, "The murderer of my family is out to get me. They've figured out I'm alive." Son of Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive had been diagnosed with schizophrenia." _Claude read aloud. Sebastian picked up another newspaper clipping, staring at it wide eyed.

"_Ciel Phantomhive, age 10, vanished from the hospital early September morning of 2008. Doctors say that he was 'seeing his dead parents' while no one was around. He escaped with nothing but his blue shorts and white button-up dress shirt. _

_ [November 2009]: Police have spotted Ciel Phantomhive in an alleyway twelve miles away from the hospital he escaped out of that morning of September 24, 2008. Doctors have found multiple scars and damages on the young males' body. The doctors have even found a burn mark on the younger males' back. They [doctors] also state, "The boy was raped many times in his disappearance. They believe close to [80+] times." The young son of Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive has no family left." _

Ciel was on the floor, covering his ears in desperation. "S-stop…" He muttered, tears filling the rims of his eyes. The two males glimpsed down at him, dropping the papers on the floor.

"Ciel, how come you didn't tell anybody?" Sebastian interrogated quietly, placing a hand on the younger boys' shoulder. The boy lies there, trembling.

"Should we get some ice water to throw on him? I know that'll—"Claude stops as he receives a glare from the other male.

"We're not throwing _ice water _on him, Claude!" He hisses, picking up the boy from his fetal position. "Get out, Claude. Go visit William or something." He looked at Claude who was already walking out of the door. "Come on, Ciel. I'll have to get you into bed and put new clothes on you, I guess." He smiled, placing the trembling boy on the bed.

The boy only made whimpering noises as the junior started to peel off his clothes. Sebastian rummaged through all the suitcases in desperate need of pajamas. When he finally found them, he decided on a dark navy t-shirt and shorts. He walked over to the boy, setting the clothes down near-by.

Sebastian sat down on the bed, making it dip down slightly. "Ciel, I'm going to change your clothes, okay?" He whispered, peeling off the boys' jacket and shirt. He winced slightly when he saw all of the scars the boy had on his petite body. _What happened to you, Ciel? Why did they do this? _He sat the unsteady boy up, throwing the shirt on over his head. He slipped the boys' arms through the sleeves gently. The boy just sat there, sobbing quietly. The boy froze when the older male started to take off his pants. Sebastian glanced up at him, smiling softly.

"Hey, I'm going to take these off, okay? I won't do anything." He slipped them off, grabbing the pair of nighttime shorts in replacement. He looked up at Ciel once again. Ciel had his eyes tightly shut; his lips and body were trembling. "Lay down, Ciel… You need sleep." He laid the boy down on the mattress, covering up the trembling body.

"Thank…you." Ciel managed to say, before drifting off to sleep.

Sebastian grabbed all the clippings, placing them on his desk. "Looks like I'm doing research on you, Ciel Phantomhive."

* * *

_He starts to choke running through the scorching building filled with smoke, screaming for his parents. He reached the steps, taking two at a time, stumbling over his own feet. Orange and red flames dance along the walls and railings, burning the wallpaper from its natural place. He runs through the halls, searching for any signs of life other than his own. _

_He pushes the door inwardly, searching dreadfully for any figures relating to his parents. The boy turns around, tripping over burning boards in a rush. That is when he leaves the room that once belonged to his parents, he runs towards the study. _

_He tries to push the door open, but as he touches it the doors collapse altogether, revealing everything in the study set afire. The boys' eyes widened as he stepped back, covering his mouth with his hand._

"_F-Father?! Mother?! Where are you?" He uncontrollably looks around for any signs of his parents, family, servants, _anyone_. Running through burning hallways, he slams doors open; he searches around for a mere second before leaving and probing the next room. _

_He stops at the dead-end of the hallway, panting for breath. When he turns around to go search other hallways of his estate, he sees two burning figures coming for him. _

"_Help us, Ciel… Help us." His father reaches his hand forward, the smell of sweltering flesh filling the hall. He urgently walks towards his son, the once regel and elegant face of Vincent Phantomhive now replaced with burning flesh. His eye sockets are completely black and hollow, no signs of his once light grey orbs. His once thin lips have been now eaten away by the flames; his jaw now shown with blood oozing over his lower face. His sons' eyes widened, filled with tears._

"_Ciel, why didn't…you help us? You could've prevented this, sweetie. This is your entire fault, darling." His attention was directed to his mother. Her once golden hair was now burnt to a short length, barely noticeable. Her eyes that he inherited are now once black, deep sockets. The smile that would comfort the boy, now burned away. Rachel's skin was resembled the wax of the candles he use to see in the hallways late at night. _

_They both stepped forward to their son, desperately trying to grab ahold of them. "Son," they said simultaneously. As they walked forward, their knees buckled. Rachel and Vincent fell forward onto their son, burning him along with their own bodies._

"_We can finally be together, Ciel." They said, holding onto him tightly. "_**Forever**."

Ciel shot up out of bed, screaming as he held his face tightly. He choked a sob, trying to keep his tears from falling. He skimmed around the dark room, to find his roommates were gone. He was alone. He propped up his knees, burying his head between them.

_KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. _

"Ciel?! Are you okay?" Alois' voice reached his ears as he sat there. Alois beat on the door more, turning to doorknob, realizing it was locked. He agitatedly looked around for any signs of Sebastian or Claude. He spotted Sebastian hanging out with his jock buddies. The blonde ran over, fascinating onto the older males' arm.

"Sebastian, I need your key, right now!" He pleaded, pulling onto his arm hard. Alois listened as the raven-haired friends started laughing at him.

"Sebastian, he wants your key. You know what that means, right?" A male laughed at him, making a motion of a person giving a blowjob.

"What's the matter, Alois? Why do you need my key so bad? Ciel will open the door for you." He said, shaking his arm away from the boy.

"That's the FUCKING point! I heard him scream! And when I tried to get in the room, he wouldn't let me in, Sebastian!" Alois tramped his feet on the ground, point to _Dorm 16_. "Open the fucking door." He spat, pulling the athlete along.

"Whatever, Alois. He's fine." The male pushed the key in the dead bolt, turning it. He flicked the light switch on, pointing to Ciel. "See, he's perfectly…" Sebastian trailed off when he saw Ciel quaking on the ground. He ran over to the shaking body; Alois following quickly behind.

"He looks pitch perfect, Sebastian! What _was _I thinking about coming to check up on him?" Alois rolled his eyes, watching as the older male placed Ciel in his bed. Sebastian looked over at the boy, placing a hand on his forehead.

"Shut up, Alois. Just shut the _fuck _up." He hissed, covering up Ciel once again. He watched the boys' lips move, whispering imperceptible words. "What, Ciel?" He placed his ear lower, listening to the jumble of words.

"I'm so…sorry. Mom…Dad, e-ever…everything is my fault… I le-let you…die there. I'm such a…a failure…" His words were coming out fast. "I-I shouldn't…be a Phantomhive…" Ciel choked a sob, clasping onto the covers.

"Ciel…" Alois reached his arms out, hugging onto the male tightly. "I'm staying in here tonight, whether you and Claude, mostly Claude, want me to or not." The blonde gripped onto male possessively.

"A-Alois…?" Ciel looked up at the male. "Alois…" Tears fell down uncontrollably. "Stay here…please, please… Don't leave me alone like they did…" Ciel's hands gripped onto the blondes' waist, pulling him closer. "Don't leave me…" He whispered, shaking badly.

"Ciel… I'm not leaving you, I promise. I'll stay as long as you want me to." The male lay with his friend, bringing him closer. "Just don't push me away, okay?" The blue haired boy nodded, burrowing his head in his friends' chest. Alois cooed into the males' ear until he fell asleep.

Sebastian watched as he felt a pang of jealously push his way into his chest. "R-Right…I'll go tell Claude you'll be staying here." He walked out of the dorm, gripping his shirt.

"Hey, what'd the slut want?"

"Ciel…had a panic attack. Does anyone know where Claude's at?" He said, looking up.

"No way? Is Ciel okay?"

"Yeah. A-Alois is…comforting him."

William stared at his friend, walking to Sebastian's dorm. He put his head in the door, only to hear sounds of bitter sobs and whispers of comfort. William sighed out, looking at Sebastian. "I'll go get Claude."

* * *

The alarm kept buzzing, gesturing it was time to wake up and get ready for a new day of school.

"Bloody hell! Shut the damn thing off!" Ciel screamed, throwing a pen at Claude. The males' eyes snapped open and stared at Ciel. "Turn the damn alarm off, Claude. I will break the bloody thing." Ciel cracked, pulling the covers over his head.

Claude stared at Ciel for a moment.

_In 3…2…1—_

Ciel screeched, falling out of his bed. "A-Alois! What are you doing in my bed?" He backed away, hitting into Sebastians' bed. He felt a hand on his head and looked up. A raven haired male stared at him, smiling.

"Are you feeling better?" Sebastian sat up, stretching.

"What the bloody hell do you mean? I feel perfectly fine, dammit!" Ciel said, standing up.

"Ciel, last night you almost had a panic attack. I came in here to check up on you because I could hear you screaming from my dorm. You wouldn't open to door, so I forcibly made Sebastian unlock the door for me. When we came in here, you asked me to stay with you. Apparently when you woke up, Claude and Sebastian were absent. You didn't want to be left alone." Alois said, placing his feet on the floor. "I was more than happy to stay with you, you know."

Ciel looked at his friend, moaning. "I didn't trouble you, did I?" He whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Of course not. I was really happy when you asked me to stay!" He smiled.

"That's all that matters, then." Ciel grabbed a pair of black ripped jeans and a dark blue long sleeved shirt.

"Good! OHHHHH! We should be partners today in Biology! Oh my god! I WANT YOU TO BE MY PARTNER!"

"There's that insufferable arse I know." He sighed before changing.

* * *

"Are you serious!?"Meylene said, gasping.

They were in Home Economics and Mr. Bard allowed everyone to sit where they wanted to. Alois was currently talking about what had happened last night while Ciel had his head on the desk, sighing out.

"Why do you hang out with him again?" William asked, playing with the boys' ear.

"Why do you talk to me, again?" Ciel zapped at the hand. The male watched his friend talk about the incident last night. _He seems really happy, though. Not quite sure why. _

"Is what he's saying true? Did you ask him to stay?" Ciel turned his head towards the male, and then nodded his head before getting up. He walked over to his group of friends, sitting down with them.

Soon enough, the bell rang. Soma and Finny followed Ciel to Mr. Lander's classroom. Ciel sighed out. This was defiantly the most uninteresting class. No clingy best friend, no jocks to harass him, just the students and a strict teacher.

"Phantomhive?" Mr. Landers spoke, looking at the boy. "Will you answer this question for me?"

Ciel sighed out. "No, because it's not bloody important." He said, looking out the window before sighing out again. The teacher stood there, shocked for a moment. The rest of the class period, Ciel ignored his teacher's bickering; he just stared out the window.

* * *

"CIELLLLLLLL! I MISSED YOU!" Alois laughed himself at his friend. At the last moment, Ciel slide to the side, watching his friend collide with the floor. "I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU, THOUGH!"

"Shut up and sit down. I'm sleeping this period." He sat down, crashing his forehead on the round table. He was about to drift off to sleep when he felt a piece of paper hit him in the head. Ciel snarled before taking it and opening it. It read;

_Ciel,_

_You and I should hang out today or whenever._

_You're actually really…gorgeous._

_Write me back._

_Claude Faustus._

Ciel turned back to Claude who was waiting for a reply. The boy walks up to Claude, putting the note in his face. "Of course I'll _hang out with you_, when all of hell freezes over." Ciel ripped up the note, pointing a finger in his face. "Wake me up again and I will beat you with a pillow filled with bricks tonight, Faustus. I promise you." He walked back to his table before sitting down.

"Do you guys want to sit outside today?" Finny asked, finishing his Geometry homework.

"OH GOD YES!" Alois screamed, latching onto Ciel's arm. The boy just sat there, gazing.

"Hey, Finny? Can I copy your geometry homework?" The boy smiled, looking at his blonde friend. Finny's eyes exceled bright with determination.

"Of course you can, Ciel! I'll help you understand everything, too." Finny smiled, switching seats with Meylene. He smiled as his friend clarified how square roots worked and how they're supposed to be worked out. He stared at the homework.

"Oh, so you have to divide it? How the bloody hell do you expect me to do that?! Just look at that damn line above the bloody number! Are you sure we're in geometry and not Calculus?" He question, slamming his pencil down. "This class is idiotic!" Ciel sighed, looking at the clock. They had five minutes until it was time for lunch, and Ciel couldn't be happier.

"Are you actually eating today?" Alois quizzed, swinging twenty dollars in his friends' face. "I'm buying." He smirked. Ciel just nodded, counting down the seconds before the bell rang.

_5…4…3…2…1._

The chiming of the bell rang throughout all of the school and everyone stood up.

"We're getting pizza, Ciel! No objections!"

"What if I'm allergic to pizza?"

Alois turned his head, staring at him. "_Are _you allergic to pizza?"

"No, let's go." Ciel walked with Alois to the pizza line. They stood in line for a good ten minutes before they finally got to the food. The blonde grabbed a slice with extra meat; Ciel grabbed a piece with extra cheese. _How exactly are we friends? _He smiled as Alois paid for his food.

"I loveeeeeeeeeeeee pizza!" Alois' mouth watered. "Especially with extra meat! It's so—"Alois turned to his friend who was chuckling. "What's so funny?"

"Of course you like it with extra meat, Alois." He laughed.

"SHUT UP, CIEL. THAT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY."

"It's pretty funny, Alois." Ciel laughed when his friend pushed him. "Are they outside already?" He turned his attention to his blonde who just nodded once before walking out of court-yard. "There they are." He pointed, walking towards them. They sat down and joined into the conversation. For the first time in a long time, Ciel felt content.

* * *

Sebastian watched as the two walked outside. "Hey guys, we should go outside. It's such a nice looking day—"

"To stalk Ciel." Claude muttered. "Admit it, Sebastian. Three of us here like that kid for reasons we don't even know why. I like him."

"Me too." William stated, poking at his lasagna.

"Whatever, let's just go, idiots." He picked up his tray and walked out to the court-yard. He spotted the boy and motioned for his friends to sit at an empty table by them. He picked up on their conversation while eating his soup.

"So, what play do you think Mr. Sutcliff will make us do?" Alois questioned, taking a huge bite of is pizza.

"Hamlet." Finny said, throwing his water bottle into a recycling bin.

"I think he'll make us do Titanic." Ciel shrugged.

"DRAW ME LIKE ONE OF YOUR FRENCH GIRLS, JACK!" Alois yelled, hugging Ciel as he pulled him to his chest. "DON'T LET ME GO, JACK!"

"Get off me, Alois! People are staring!" He laughed, pushing off his friend.

* * *

Drama class was what Ciel was dreading; he sat in his seat, staring straight forward.

"Hello, _Ciel._"

"Fuck off whoever you are. I don't really care to look at your face. Sit the hell down and quit bothering me." He said, kicking the seat in front of him. Sebastian went to open his mouth, but the teacher ran in.

"HELLO LOVELIES! THE PLAY HAS BEEN DECIDED! We are going to reenact…TITANIC!" Mr. Sutcliff said, clapping his hands. "You can all vote for who you want to be Jack or Rose. BUT THERE'S A PLOT TWIST!" He yelled, jumping up and down. "A boy can be Rose and a girl can be Jack! Place your votes in this box. Vote as many times as you want and I'll tally them up at the end of the week!"

"CIEL! BE MY JACK!" Alois screeched, running towards Ciel. He sighed and moved to the side again before the blonde ran into him. He watched his friend fall to the floor. "HOW COME YOU WON'T BE MY JACK?! AM I NOT PRETTY, CIEL?" He whined.

"No, you're very pretty, Alois." He smiled. "I just…always found Titanic's theme ironic, you know? Two lovers on a ship that wrecks, they just meet, it's like they knew they were going to die." He shrugged. _Plays are a waste of time._

Before they knew it, everyone was in gym; they were all about to run the 500 meter dash. "ALRIGHT KIDS! Today, we run the 500 meter dash! You're in your groups that you were in yesterday. The kids who end up last clean the gym for the rest of the week. Are we clear?" Everyone nodded. "Alright, get in your groups. I'll tell you who runs first to last." Alberline said, taking out his clipboard.

Ciel stood there, sighing out. _They don't know I have asthma. I don't want to cause them any trouble. Tough it out, Phantomhive. You'll be okay. It's only half of the track, you'll be fine. _He stared as Alberline started to explain;

"In Michealis' group;

First, Michealis. Second, Faustus. Third, Finian. Fourth, Trancy. Fifth, Phantomhive.

In Middlefords' group;

First, Soma. Second, Paula. Third, Meylene. Fourth, Lizzy.

In Spears' group;

First, Druitt. Second, Middleford. Third, Drocell. Fourth, Knox. Fifth, Spears.

"Do you all understand? We will be starting in five minutes!" He said, walking away for a short period of time. Ciel became shaky for a short time, trying to calm his breathing. _You'll be fine. Calm down, Ciel! You're making a big deal out of nothing! _

The whistle blew before they knew it. Ciel watched as Sebastian, Soma, and Druitt ran together. He bit his lip as they got to the finish line. The whistle went off for a second time. Claude, Paula, and Edward made their way to the finish line. There was a feeling inside of Ciel's stomach; he knew he should tell Mr. Alberline, but he didn't want to cause any trouble. Third whistle, Finian, Meylene, and Drocell laughed as they made it.

"See you at the finish line, Ciel!" Alois said. The whistle blew and he was off. Alois, Ronald, and Lizzy ran to the line. William looked at Ciel, who was staring at Alois.

When the whistle blew for a fifth time, Ciel started at a quick pace; he tried to steady his breathing. He couldn't have an attack. Not when everyone was counting on him to win. His breath started to become heavy and his vision was becoming blurry. _It's happening. I need to slow down. _His breath started to hitch as he finally stopped, falling to his knees.

"Ciel? Are you okay?" William yelled, turning around to face the boy. He was gripping his throat, desperately trying to breathe. Everyone turned around once they heard Will scream. He had his legs crossed as he placed Ciel's head in his lap. He started to push back the boys' hair from his face. "Ciel, calm down, please." William stroked his hair; he watched all the others run towards the scene.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO CIEL?!"

"William, explain."

"Is he okay?"

"What's going on?"

"He's looking paler than usual."

"Is he…dying?"

"SHUT UP, CLAUDE! HE'S OKAY! HE JUST NEEDS TO BREATHE! US HUMANS NEED OXYGEN TO LIVE YOU KNOW!"

"Everyone, calm down! You're making the situation worse! Give him some damn air to breathe, back away." William said calmly before turning back to Ciel who was still gasping for air. "Ciel, breathe in and out like I am, okay?" William started to breathe in and out deeply, trying to help the boy.

"I-It…hurts…too mu-much…" Ciel took a deep breath before his eyes closed and his mind was filled with darkness.

* * *

**Authors Note: **_MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHA! _

_I'm feeling in an evil mood. ~ Sorry Ciel._

_THIS WAS SO HARD TO WRITE. OKAY. IT WAS._

_SORRY IF IT WAS STUPID. I'M SORRY. I LOVE YOU._

_LOVE ME TOO. ~_

_OH. OMG. _

_WHEN MY BEST FRIEND AND I WERE WRITING THE NIGHTMARE AND WE HAD THE FUNNIEST IDEA. IM BEING TOTALLY SERIOUS._

_Friend: Write it to where it's funny._

_Me: "Ciel! Ciel! WHY DID YOU LEAVE THE MAC N' CHEESE TO BURN?!"_

_Friend: "YOU BURNED DOWN THE ESTATE CIEL PHANTOMHIVE! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. YOU COULD HAVE PREVENTED THE MAC N' CHEESE FROM BURNING!"_

_Me & Friend: *CRACKING UP UNCONTROLLABLY.*_

_Me: I can't._

_Friend: "WHY DID YOU LEAVE THE MAC N' CHEESE ON THE STOVE!? WHY CIEL! WHYYYYYY!"_

_We're literally laughing about it still. As we speak. Right now. We're watching you._

_Fuck this. _

_We were also planning on Ciel waking up like;_

_Friend: HAVE HIM WAKE UP LIKE, 'Ciel shot out of bed, breathing harshly. "NOT THE MAC N' CHEESE! WHY DID I LEAVE THE MAC N' CHEESE TO BURN?!" _

_Me: No. _

_Friend: ;-; why. _

_OKAY. I'M DONE. SERIOUSLY. BYE._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Hello all. I am here. It is currently 9:45 a.m. here in Indiana. This is a new chapter of _Norm. High: The Tales of Hell. _I decided to update this early because my friend doesn't work today and hell yes. Okay. I was going to update Friday. But, YOU ARE LUCKY MY FRIENDS! ENJOYYYYYY. ~ (BY THE WAY; IN THIS STORY MADAME RED IS NOT CIEL'S AUNT. SHE IS JUST THE NURSE.)

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Okay. _

**Warnings: **Claude Faustus being a dick. Language. Fluff.

* * *

Sebastian gazed at the boy after he went flaccid in William's lap. His eyes widened when he had realized Ciel had lost consciousness. Looking around, no one was doing anything about what had just happened; they were terrified. You could tell by their facial expressions; no one knew what was going on.

_Apparently no one has seen an asthma attack before. Looks like I'll have to save the day. _The raven-haired male scooped up Ciel bridal-style, and then looked around at everyone. "I'm taking him to the nurses' office. If I'm not back ten minutes before class ends; Alois, you bring Ciel's things and Claude will bring mine. Our lockers should be unlocked." He turned away from them. "Bye, guys."

He started running towards the schools' doors as fast as he could. Sebastian looked down at the boy as he bit his lip. _Please tell me that you'll be okay. I have no fucking idea what I'm doing. _His breathing hitched as he entered the school, past the main office and towards the nurse.

When he ran in, he didn't think twice about signing in. Even though it was against campus rules if you didn't; he just wanted the boy in his arms to be okay. He could hear the nurse shouting his name, but once again; Sebastian didn't care. _Ciel, Ciel. Open your damn eyes. _He lay the boy down on the bed, staring at him.

"And just what is going on here?" Sebastian heard a womanly voice say. He turned his head to see nothing by red blocking his view. He groaned out before turning back to the boy in the bed.

"Madame Red…" He breathed out before moving to the side. "Ciel had an asthma attack during gym. He didn't tell anyone; I think he pushed himself too hard." Sebastian closed his eyes for a second before gripping onto the younger males' hand firmly.

Madame hummed before sitting at her desk and turning to her computer. Her fingers lightly tapped the keys before she spoke. "It seems he does have asthma. Did the gym teacher mention it at all before the race?" She turns towards the two, narrowing her eyes a little.

"No. We were all standing by him before the race. He didn't seem anxious from what I could see, Madame." Sebastian stated, running a hand through the unconscious boys' hair.

"I see. I'll have to talk to Mr. Alberline about that. But, for now," she dragged out a little white box, handing it to the male. "Here's his emergency inhaler. You can give it him now, or when he wakes up." She looked away from the two and started to type in the computer once more.

_It's a damn good thing we all live on campus, then. _Sebastian exhaled again. "Madame? Doesn't something need to happen in order to get asthma? Or is it a family issue?" He turned his head to the woman in red.

"Yes; sometimes. Mostly it's a family thing. But, it says here he started having attacks by the age of ten. The nurses' from Ciel's old school sent me his files." She turned back toward the computer, keying more.

_The age of ten, huh? Why does that sound so familiar? _He considered about it until he heard hasty footsteps run into the room. The black-eyed male turned his attention to the doorway; he saw ten figures with concerned expressions. He watched as Alois flung his friends' stuff down, running towards the bed.

"Is he okay? He's okay, right, Sebastian? He's breathing?" His questions were rushed as he gripped onto his friends' hand tightly. He stared at the passed out boy with nervousness.

"Stop playing twenty questions and get back over here, Alois. The boy needs his space to breathe. I'm sure he doesn't want infected air." Claude scoffed, pushing up his glasses as he stared at the blonde.

"Shut up, Claude. Ciel _needs _me. He does. He told me he does, and I promised him I would never leave him." He gripped onto the hand harder, glaring at his ex.

"Stop being so melodramatic and get over here. No one needs you here. Defiantly not you." Claude shot back at the blonde, anger clouding his mind.

"No! I made him a promise." He stated, staring at his friends' hand. "I'm defiantly not going to break it. Not with him." He glared the raven-haired male down. He wasn't going to give up. Not on the person who saved him when no one else would speak to him. He needed Ciel more than anyone; Ciel knew that.

"This is awkward…" Finny whistled, moving to an unpopulated bed. "I'm just going to…" He sat down, looking around the room. His consideration landed on the other six standing in the doorway.

"Well, if we didn't have the school slut here, trying to actually act like he cared for once in his senseless pitiful—"

"Stop…talking." Came a weak voice from the bed. Everything went silent as they stared at the boy on the bed. Alois looked down at the blue-haired boy who was glaring at Claude. He smiled as the boys' grip tightened on his hand. The blonde sniffed before looking back at his ex.

"You are the most maddening, loathsome, and unmindful person I've ever met." Ciel stated as he sat up, using his friend for support. "Even back home, my producer wasn't as irritating as you are." His grip tightened on his friends' hand. "And if I ever hear you say anything about my best friend again, believe me, I will not hesitate." Ciel's voice was cold as he was tried to get his point through. He stared at Claude, waiting for a smart-ass reply.

The male stared at Ciel before backing away and nodding once, quickly. He stood by Finny's bed, whispering to William. Sebastian looked at Ciel who was glaring at him. _Well, I was ignored for the past twenty and now I have him glaring at me. Awesome. _"What?" He finally asked.

"You." He pointed a finger in the males' face.

Sebastian swatted the finger away before smiling. "Yes. Me."

"Why are you here?" He pointed the finger in his face once more. Ciel stared the male down, taking in his appearance. His eyes were laced with worry, as he stared at the young male in front of him. The corners of the males' mouth twitched into a scowl before he sighed out.

"I brought you back here. You kind of passed out on the track, Ciel. All of these idiots had no idea what the hell was going on and they wouldn't do anything about it after you lost consciousness." He sighed out, running a hand through his hair. Sebastian stood up out of the chair. He was about to walk away when he felt a yank on his shirt, forcing him to stop. The raven-haired male turned his head around, facing the other male.

Ciel looked up at him for a short-term second before looking back down at his fingers being intertwined with his best friends'. He whispered a faint 'thanks' before letting go of the soft cotton. The older male smiled a little; he disheveled the boys' hair softly. "You're welcome." He whispered back in Ciel's ear before finally turning away and finally walking out of the room.

Ciel smiled to himself; he then comprehended there were nine more people in the room. He tossed a glimpse at them, cobalt eyes laced with annoyance as he glared at them.

"We're just gonna…" Finny started to say; his words drifted off as he jumped off the bed and walked towards the door like nothing happened. Meylene, Soma, Drocell, and Lizzy followed behind the flamboyant blonde as he pranced out.

"Yeah. We're going to head out, little dude. See you tomorrow." Ronald grinned before he escorted Paula out. William and Claude stood there uncomfortably, staring at the two boys.

"Ciel, I wanted to apologize for the rude things I have said. I'm sorry." Claude said nervously as he pushed up his glasses. An eye-brow arched up as he stared at the two males. Ciel's snicker echoed off the walls. "Why are you apologizing to me? He's the one you should apologize to." Ciel lifted the intertwined hand of him and his best friend before looking at his friend in his face. He smiled before staring back at the two black-haired males. "Go on." The younger male nodded his head once.

"Alois, He's…sorry." William said pushing up his glasses. "I didn't really have a reason to not like you. Claude told me about everything you use to do. The drugs, sex, everything." The male looked at them both. The blondes' eyes widened with fear as he listened to William speak.

"You…told him?" He finally choked out. He eyed the blanket covering the diminutive boys' body. He felt the dampness in his eyes, but tried to ignore it for the moment. "You…promised you wouldn't Claude. How…" He failed as he let the tears fall down. Alois felt hands cup his face as he looked up; his best friend was smiling at him.

"So…" Ciel's attention focused back on the two males' as his hands cupped his friends' face. "Why are you apologizing for him?" He moved his head to William. "And… You're the reason for his grief?" The azure haired boy interrogated before glaring at Claude. He watched as the male gulped and nodded his head once. "What the bloody hell did he do to you, Claude?"

"The slut cheated on me!" He hissed; his face turning red from fury mixed with discomfiture. "He deserved all those rumors being spread about him. Everyone knows who he is now; he can't break anyone's heart _ever _again." He smirked, feeling pleased.

"I didn't cheat on you! Druitt called me in because he wanted to talk about our English project! He forced himself on me, Claude! I promise you! I promised you I'd never hurt you!" More tears fell from his light blue eyes. He stared at his ex-lover, overwhelmed that he still couldn't believe him.

"You tell me, bampot. Because he theoretically cheated on you, you spread his past around the campus?" Ciel asked. One nod from the older male and Ciel broke. "You're bloody telling me that Alois has been suffering from bullies because you can't get your own head out of your arse?!" He ridiculed, looking at his best friend who was still crying. "When?"

Alois gazed at him with a jumbled expression. He thought about it for a while before he asked, "When did the bullying start to happen?" His best friend nodded once before looking at him. "I'd say…ten months ago." He tried to say silently.

"Ten months? Ten bloody months, Claude. Did you hear that?! Ten months!" His attention went to the raven-haired male. "Ten months of beatings. Ten months of being ignored. Ten months of being alone. Ten bloody months of not being with the person he loved to support him. What have you been doing in the past ten bloody months, Claude?!" The boy screamed, impatience clouding his mind.

Claude looked at the blue-haired boy with wide eyes. "Why are you defensive of him? What has he ever done for you? He disorders everything up, Ciel." The raven-haired male looked down at the floor, teeth gritting in aggravation.

Ciel grimaced at the male; he pulled his best friend on the bed, hugging him tightly. "Because, when I saw your friends beating him up with no pity, it reminded me of myself." He tried to say as noiseless as possible. He gripped onto the blonde harder, the corners of his mouth turning into a smile. He turned his head to the two males who were standing next to each other. "You wouldn't understand the agony of being beat; only to have them laughing at you while they do it." Ciel swayed his legs out of the covers and over the bed.

Both of the males' looked at Ciel in a mixture of misperception and apprehension. "And you'd know about this, Ciel?" Claude said. He thought back to the newspaper clippings that had fallen out of the suitcase the other day; realism struck Claude at that moment. "Those newspapers, they—"He was stopped by an unforgiving glare thrown his way.

"Don't you ever talk about those, got it? _Ever._" He endangered before placing his feet on the cool, tile ground. "Tell anybody about those and I will cut your tongue out of your mouth and shove it straight up your arse." He grabbed onto the collar of the males' shirt, pulling him towards his face. "Are we clear?" He snarled at him, threat laced with rage. Claude nodded once before being heaved into William. "We're going back to my dorm. Cheerio."

Alois grabbed his and his best friends' bag, trailing after the male like a lost puppy.

* * *

The unlocking of the deadbolt grabbed Sebastians' attention as he closed out of the webpage hastily. The two males stepped in; Alois tossing their stuff to the side for a second time that evening. "Welcome back you two." He smiled, standing up from his desk.

"Hi, Sebastian! Ciel went ham on Claude in the nurses' office!" Alois shrieked, jumping up and down fast. "It was amazing! No one has ever stuck up for me like that, Sebastian! You should have heard him, it was—"

"He was a cheeky bastard, that's all. I don't understand how you can even be around him, let alone be his best friend." Ciel sighed out, flopping down on his bed in a childlike manner. "He's all talk, no bite. And you," Ciel sat up, point to his best friend. "Don't you dare let him talk to you like that ever again, do I make myself clear? You're much stronger than you make yourself out to be, bloody idiot." He grabbed Alois' head, placing a peck on his forehead. "You can crash here tonight. I need help with geometry anyways." The boy got out of the bed, walking to the closet by the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower. My Biology paper is in my bag if you need it, Alois." He grabbed a blue towel before walking inside the bathroom, slamming the door.

* * *

After twenty minutes of copying responses from a thin sheet of paper, Alois lifted his head to see his best friend walk out of the bathroom in a pair of grey sweatpants. "Did you copy everything down?" The blue-haired boy walked over to him, cloth on his head. The blonde nodded a couple times before handing the sheet back to his friend.

A bang sounded on the door; Ciel walked over after throwing his towel in the basket near the closet. He opened the door to see his English teacher standing there. "Hello, Ciel Phantomhive. I have a package for you from a _Tanaka_?" He made it sound more of a question than a statement. He handed it to the petite sophomore before waving a goodbye and disappearing down the hallway.

Ciel took the package, shutting the door with a light _thud_. "WHAT IS IT?!" Alois tackled his best friend to the ground before the blue-haired boy could answer. "Is it a gun?! What if it's a gun?! Can we shoot people and shit, Ciel?"

"Get off me, you oaf." Ciel pushed the blonde off of him before setting the package on the floor casually. He lightly ripped off the tape; the flaps popped open and the boy gawked at the item in the box. "What the bloody hell?" He picked up the rectangular device, looking at it with confusion.

"That's a cellphone, Ciel…" Sebastian said as his headphones dangled around his neck. He sat as his desk, smiling at the two males. "You get other peoples' numbers and you can text or call them whenever." He shrugged.

"Thank you for joining us you internet hog." The blue haired boy spat, standing up from the floor. "I don't need this _cellphone _or whatever the bloody hell it is. It's hopeless." He threw it on his bed before grabbing his geometry book.

"Why don't you put our numbers in?" Alois said, picking up his friends' cellphone. "Here is mine." He typed his number in, saving it as; _Alois Trancy. _He tossed the phone to Sebastian who caught it in a rapid movement.

"And here's mine." He typed in the numbers, clacking sounds echoing through the quiet dorm. He saved it as; _Sebastian Michealis_ before handing it back to Ciel. "Just keep it on you. You might never know when you run into trouble." The raven-haired male got up from his desk before turning off his computer. "I'm heading out, see you guys later." He waved a small goodbye before reaching towards the door.

"Yeah, whatever." Ciel shot back, waving at the male as he walked out the door. He heard the door close with a click before the boy grabbed his book. "What page is this bloody assignment on?" He asked his blonde friend.

"298. Problems 1 – 25. I have them right here." He tossed the sheet of line paper filled with mathematic difficulties and solutions.

"Thanks." He tore a new sheet of paper out of his notebook. Ciel got out of his bed and walked over to Sebastians' desk. He opened the top drawer, trying to find a pencil. What Ciel found were multiple articles printed about him and his past. The navy-haired boy pulled out all of the papers, scanning the titles;

_Page 1 of 4 – Ciel Phantomhive lost family in fire. No family left to turn to._

_Page 1 of 10 – Ciel reports the reason he was dropped of his music career because he told his producer [Mr. Hawkins] that he was gay._

_Page 1 of 20 – Ciel Phantomhive found. Reports of several cases of rape and violence. _

Ciel stared wide eyed at the papers. _Has he been researching me this entire time? _He looked at the printer, which was turned off. His eyes dashed to the computer. He instantaneously sat at the desk, moving the mouse. Ciel clicked on the _Start _button. The boy realized he was on Sebastians' account. Not just because it said so; his desktop background was filled with pictures of kittens. After rolling his eyes, he had clicked on his history. Ciels' eyes watched in shock with what he saw.

"Alois, get over here. Look at this." He listened as his friends' muffled footsteps walked closer to him. Ciel pointed to the history on the computer screen.

"What the…" The blonde looked it over multiple times. He stared at his history for a long moment. "He's been…" He was cut off by tremor.

Sebastians' history was only of Ciel Phantomhive, his family, or his male relationships. "Alois? What does this mean?" He whispered, clicking on a link. He read about his relationship partners for the past two years. "Why the bloody hell has he been researching me?" They were both too distracted to hear the door open or close.

"_My, seems you've seen it. This isn't good." _

* * *

**Author's Note: **Holy crap this chapter was so hard to write. Holy shit. I tried so hard and I'm sleep deprived. Okay. IT IS NOW 3:00 p.m. HERE IN INDIANA. ~ I SPENT A LONG FUCKING TIME WRITING THIS. OKAY. I WAS LISTENING TO CHRISTINA PERRI DURING THE ARGUMENT WITH ALOIS & CLAUDE. SO FUCK YOU.

I do know that this is all I'll be posting until Friday ~ Okay.

I love you.

I love you.

I do.

Why are you looking at me like that?

Fine. Bye.

*Whispers* I love you…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Hey every faggot that reads my horrible stories! 3 Ha ha ha… Um, okay. So, Tuesday was when I updated chapter 3 and I wasn't going to add another chapter until next week, but you guys are lucky, I guess. C: I was over thinking about this chapter, so I hope you like it, guys! ~

Yeah, I added a new chapter of _Ambivalence _yesterday, so check out that story if you want.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kuroshitsuji _or any references to _Pitch Perfect_.Okay.

**Warnings: **Sebastian Michealis. Claude Faustus. _Slight _violence Fluff. Language. OOC. (Maybe a lot.)

I hope you enjoy this chapter. ~

* * *

"My, seems you've seen it. This isn't good." The figure stood, inclined against the doorway. He stared at the two males at the computer desk, smirking as he turned the lights back on. "What are you doing at Sebastian's desk? Digging through his stuff at that." Claude questioned before walking over to the younger males.

"Did you know that this bloody idiot was researching me, Claude?" He pointed to the long history of Ciel's past. Turning around to look at the raven-haired man; Ciel was less than cheerful. Of course, who would be happy that their roommate they barely knew was doing countless research on them? "Well?" He interrogated again, hoping to get an answer from the now eerie roommate's best friend.

"Yeah. He has an interest in you," Claude shrugged it off like nothing happened. "Be lucky, though. He never keeps concentration on someone that doesn't like him back for longer than four hours. But with you, Ciel, he hasn't given up. Shocking really, believe me. I mean, I can understand, I guess. You are pretty eye-catching." He reached his hand out to touch the boys' face.

_Slap._

"Touch me and a poisonous snake will _accidently _find its way into your bed tonight." The blue-haired boy stated before turning back to the electronic. "How long has he been doing this?" He whispered to himself before scrolling down for several seconds. "It doesn't end." He told the two near him.

"I would say ever since the principle told us about you." The blonde butted in.

"Slut is right."

"Claude." Ciel sneered at the older male. He turned his attention back to the computer for a moment. "You're serious?" The boy questioned before turning back to the two males who were nodding at him.

"Wait, didn't he have his cellphone out the entire time?" Alois said, turning his head towards his ex-boyfriend. "He was recording the whole thing. That's why he had his phone out."

"Go to his documents." Claude said, pointing to the folder. Ciel obeyed, clicking on the folder labeled _documents. "_What would it be named as?" He scanned the multiple documents named after Ciel. He pointed at a specific video named _Announcement: Ciel . _"Click it." Claude said as the younger male double clicked on the video, watching it pop up.

_Buffering…_

_Buffering…_

_Buffering…_

_Buff—_

_LOADED._

Ciel stared at the video, watching as the high school's principle popped onto the screen, smile on her face.

"_Hello, everyone! Normally we wouldn't welcome a new student to the school like this. But, I would love to tell you that the singer, Ciel Phantomhive, from Britain is coming to Norm. High!" Angela stood with a microphone in her hand, standing behind a podium. "As most of you, girls, know Ciel was recently dropped from his work. He's decided to come to our high school for his first American experience!" She squealed._

Voices in the background were heard as Mrs. Landers spoke more about Ciel and the reasoning he picked the school.

"_Who is Ciel Phantomhive?"_

"_Shut up, Sebastian. Listen to Mrs. Landers!"_

"_You're being extra dick-y today, Claude. Why did you want me to record this, Alois?"_

"_Because, I heard from Meylene that Ciel had a perfect voice!~ SHHHHH~~~"_

A hand being recorded shot up as Mrs. Landers looked at the boy.

"_Yes, Mr. Finian?"_

"_Why is Ciel Phantomhive so important?" _

"_He is a singer, Finny. Who here knows who Ciel Phantomhive is?"_

A couple of hands shot up, mostly girls.

"_Ah… Can't be helped. Who would like to watch a music video?" _

A girl's hand shot up eagerly. _"Can we watch 'Waiting'? It's his first music video with true events!"_

"_That sounds perfect!" _

Ciel watched the video as the principle asked the technician to play the music video. Staring, the auditorium got dark and the projector screen rolled down, creaking as it reached the end. The music video popped up and it started;

* * *

Ciel stared at the house in disbelief as it was burning down. He started running towards it, watching as the double doors concaved. He ran inside the burning house as the music started, lyrics sung;

"_Feeling sorrow_

_For all the things you had to steal and borrow,"_

Ciel ran into every room, desperately searching for his parents. He mouthed his mothers and fathers name as he was running_._

"_Bring back the days we had before tomorrow_

_Relapse and then collapse into yourself once more."_

The young male ran into the room where his parents were standing, reaching out for him. The scene changed when he was standing on top of the stairs, microphone in hand_;_

"_Waiting for this life to change seems like it's taking me forever_

_And I can't hold on. This light is breaking into the day,"_

Ciel was inside a bathroom now, staring at himself in the mirror. His refection was horrid, black smoke covered most of his face. The reflection started to sing_;_

"_This life is going to change seems like it's taking me forever_

_And I can't hold on. This light is breaking into the day."_

As the reflection sung the last sentence, Ciel punched the mirror. He suddenly appeared in a mental hospital, arms being held by two doctors. Ciel, being held by the doctors, looks to his side and sees a clone of himself with a guitar. The doctor pulled out a large white pill, shoving it in his face. The clone started to sing;

"_Void I can't fill._

_The doctor tells me to relax and stand still_

_Prescribes me a new pill to quell my anger."_

Ciel gets free from the two males and punches the doctor in her face. The clone singing;

"_Wish I could make her pull herself up off the floor."_

Immediately the screen went black, when the males' eyes cracked open, he was in his hospital room. He got up and ran to the door. His hands banging against the door, a microphone appeared in his right hand and he looked down at it. He turned his head to see the replica of himself with the guitar staring at him. Without hesitancy, he brought the microphone up to his mouth and started to sing;

"_Waiting for this life to change seems like it's taking me forever_

_And I can't hold on. This light is breaking into the day_

_This life is going to change seems like it's taking me forever_,"

Ciel opened his eyes. He saw half of his sweltering house, collided with half of the mental hospital. He started to walk towards it again. The lyrics in the background singing;

"_And I can't hold on. This light is breaking into the day_

_Again, into the day, again,"_

When the boy walked inside, he had half of scorched clothes on his right side and a white hospital gown on his left. He stood in the middle of the entrance, singing;

"_Waiting for this life to change seems like it's taking me forever_

_And I can't hold on. This light is breaking into the day,"_

Ciel stood there as his parents grabbed his left arm pulling and the doctors grabbed his right. He stood there being man-handled as he sang;

"_This life is going to change seems like it's taking me forever_

_And I can't hold on. This light is breaking into the day."_

An old male walked inside the house, towards the boy. He stretched his hand out to Ciel, smiling at him. The young male looked around at everyone while the lyrics sung;

"_Take time to contemplate who you are and where you want to go._

_Take time to contemplate who you are and where you want to go."_

Ciel jerked his arms away, grabbing onto the older males' hand. They started walking out of the house as the last three words sang;

"_Into the day." _

Ciel looked back and mouthed a 'goodbye' before walking away officially. The screen went back and credits rolled up that said;

_Everything in his video was based off true events. _

The room got dark again, multiple people applauded and girls squealed. He heard another conversation in the background of the phone,

"_That was Phantomhive? He's coming to this school?"_

"_Yes, Sebastian. He's pretty cute, though. Isn't he?"_

"_You shouldn't say that with your ex-boyfriend sitting next to us, Claude!"_

The video stopped and the younger male moaned before turning towards the other two males. "Well, that doesn't answer my question of why he was researching me for the last…" Ciel checked the date on the video before looking at his friends again. "Two weeks. It's a little bizarre. You said he doesn't keep curiosity for more than four hours, right Claude?" The navy boy stared as Claude nodded once. "What does that mean…?" He contemplated before the door swung open.

"It means you shouldn't be invading my personal space you assholes!" Sebastian hissed as he walked over to the trio. His eyes narrowed at the sight of Ciel sitting in his computer chair. "Why were you on my computer anyways?!" The raven-haired male stood there, tapping his foot intolerantly.

The young male stood up from the desk before grabbing the papers, "I came over here to get a pencil out of the top drawer, but I found these!" Ciel screeched, flinging the papers at the older male. Everyone watched as the papers scattered on the floor. "Then, when I realized they were all printed here, I decided to see if you did any more investigating on me. Which, I found out that you did _a lot_ of research on me, you bloody idiot!"

_Smack._

The room fell hushed as the sound was heard. "That was for invading my privacy." Sebastian scoffed at the younger male. He watched as Ciel cupped his own red cheek. "And this," He smacked the male again, on his other cheek, "is for being pissed off at me for being distressed that you invaded my personal privacy." Sebastian stared at the younger male.

Ciel looked down at the floor, sorrow grasping at his heart. His face stung from the vigorous impact that the older male had done. He cleared his throat gently. As the male looked up, his lips quaked a little before he spoke, "I-I'm…going to…tak-take a…walk." He faltered before silently walking to the door. Ciel opened in. Without looking back, the male took two steps out and closed it with unstable hands.

"What the fuck is your problem you fuck-tard!" Alois shouted at the raven-haired male. "Are you fucking kidding me?! Did you see the look on his fac—"

"Shut up. He invaded my privacy." Sebastian snarled at the blonde.

"Think about it this way, Sebastian." Claude started before pushing up his glasses. "You did two weeks of research on him. Is that not invading _his _individual space?" He interrogated before looking at his best friend. "You slapped him, twice, may I add, because you thought he was invading your privacy. Yet, I believe two weeks of research is a lot more than just an hour." Claude walked over to the door before covering himself in his jacket. "I'm going to look for Ciel, you two stay here." Before anyone could remonstrate, the male was out the door.

"Look what you did, Sebastian. Did you ever think about his feelings?" Alois quizzed as he watched the older males' face go from annoyance to apprehension. "That's what I thought." The blonde sat on his best friends' bed and paused. "We'll wait for them to come back. Just use this time to cool off; I have advanced English to finish." The male stated before grabbed his textbook, opening it to the correct page number.

* * *

Ciel sat Indian-style behind a tree. He brought his hand to his mouth, biting the skin around his thumb. _He slapped the shit out of you. You can't go back to the dorm tonight. Nope, maybe I'll ask Finny if I can stay there, tonight. _He sniffed and rubbed his, now, red eyes. The tears had tumbled reluctantly as he looked at the ground. Ciel smeared the tears off his cheeks before standing up. With legs weak, he turned away from the tree only to hit into a giant body. "S-sorry…"

"Ciel…" The dark voice said. He looked up and saw Claude standing there with an anxious expression. The males' hand came up to the youngers' face, touching under his eyes. "Your eyes…they're—"

"Fine. I'm fine." The small boy nodded once before inhaling. "Let's go back to the dorm." He started to walk past him. He was hauled back by the collar of his shirt. Ciel stood there inaudibly, waiting to be screamed at for just spiriting out of the room. Filled with apprehension, he spoke, "I-I'm sorry for leaving…I didn't t-tell yo-you…where I was go-going…and—"He was pulled into an embrace.

Hugging tightly, Claude exhaled. "You thought I was upset because you left without telling us where we'd find you?" He squeezed tighter onto Ciel. "I was upset that you left, yes. But, I was more troubled that you cried out here by yourself. You weren't going to tell anyone, I know that." The raven-haired male pulled back, before making eye contact with the boy. "If you need to, cry. What do you think I'm going to do? Laugh?"

Ciel shook his head before sniffing again. It was true he wanted to cry, but he couldn't. He normally didn't cry in front of anyone and he wasn't going to start now. "I'm fine…really." The last word was faintly spoken as his bottom lip started to tremble.

"Ciel…" The older male whispered.

"I promise. I'm fine, Claude." The boy looked at the older male, laughing a little. His smile faded when he felt tears unwillingly fall from his eyes. The droplets fell on the older males' jacket; he squeezed his eyes shut tight, hoping they would go away. His petite body starting to shake as more tears fell out.

Claude placed his hands on the boys' shoulders. "Ciel…" He pulled him into a snug embrace, trying to calm him down. The raven-haired male rubbed the boys' back, murmuring in his ear.

"I-I've…never…cr-cried in front o-of a…anyone…" He stammered; his voice was filled with melancholy. Ciel clutched onto the older mans' jacket, tears pouring out. "I-I'm…so sorry, C-Claude…" The crying boy placed his forehead on Claudes' chest, tears drenched the shirt. His grip tightened until his knuckles were white. The back of the boy heaved in uneven rhythmic motions; his crying became louder.

What seemed like an hour was only ten minutes before Ciel couldn't cry anymore. He sniffed a couple times before looking up at the concerned male. The blue-haired boy smiled a little. "Thanks, Claude…" Ciel tried to pull away, but was held there protectively by the older male.

After holding the boy for a little longer, he felt the body relax in his grip. "Do you want to go back to the dorm?" He whispered in his ear. Receiving a nod, he spoke again, "Are you tried, now?" Another nod made Claude pick the boy up bridal-style. "I'll carry you there." He whispered quietly, walking back into the building.

* * *

The door opening slowly caught the attention of the two bored males in the room. They watched Claude walk in with the boy in his arms. Sebastians' eye brow rose at the sight; he stood up and made his way to the two.

"Claude! Is Ciel—"

"Shut up!" He hissed quietly. "He's asleep." He whispered. Claude walked to the boys' bed, placing the delicate figure on the bed. "Do not touch the boy. Either of you." He snarled at the two before pulling the covers over Ciel. "Leave him be for the night. Alois, leave." He pointed to the door. "We don't need you here. For the night, just leave." Claude pushed the blonde out of the room, slamming the door on his face.

"Claude—"

"Shut up, you dumbass. I'm pissed off at you, you ignorant fuck."

"What did I do?!" Sebastian sneered at the older male.

"What did you do? You really want to know?" Claudes' whisper was turning into full-blown shouting. "He was crying because you fucking hit him! When I got there, you know what he told me? He fucking told me he was fine! His eyes were puffy and red; he even had tears staining his cheeks. When I told him it was okay that he could cry, he told me that he's never cried in front of anyone! God, use your fucking brain!" He was shrieking now, face red from antagonism.

The male took off his shirt, flinging it across the room. "I'm going to bed. It would be best if you did the same." Claude said, turning off the lights and lying in bed. "Goodnight." He said, emotionlessly.

The next morning came earlier for Ciel than intended. He looked at his alarm clock that read 5:56 a.m. He sat up, looking around. _How did I… _The memories of last night flooded his brain. _Oh, right. _The boy got out of his bed, glancing around the room for a couple seconds. He saw his two roommates fast asleep. _I have to piss like a fucking race-horse. _Ciel made his way to the bathroom, closing the door quietly.

After using the bathroom, he looked in the mirror and sighed out. _Wonderful. _Both of his cheeks had formed bruises that were a light purple. He stared for a little longer before looking at his eyes. The redness hadn't left yet. _I'll go see Alois. Maybe he'll have eye drops. I wouldn't want to invade anyone's privacy. _Ciel trodded out and to his closet. He grabbed a pair of black jeans and a _Pierce the Veil _band shirt. Changing quickly, he walked out of his dorm and next door.

_Knock. Knock. Knock…_

Shuffling of footsteps was heard before the door opened a little. "Ciel?" Finny smiled a little. "Why are you here? It's only 6:07." Finny moved away from the door to permit the boy in.

"I needed eye-drops and I wanted to see Alois…" Ciel walked in, looking around. "Do you know where he is?"

"He should be in the bathroom." The blonde pointed to the bathroom. He walked over a closet, opening the door.

"Thanks." He muttered. Ciel walked to the door before knocking a couple times. He waited before knocking again. "Hey, arse. Open the bloody door before I break it down." The azure haired boy watched as a mop of blonde hair exited the bathroom. "Well, don't you look smashing, love?" He smirked.

"Ciel! I missed you sooooooo much!" He was about to tackle his friend when he was stopped.

"You have a towel on, you bloody idiot! Go change then I'll allow you to tackle me. Once, though."

Alois ran to the closet, grabbing a random pair of blue short shorts and a _Madonna _t-shirt. He rushed to put the clothes on his wet body. He cursed under his breath for not drying off. "Okay! I'm clotheddddd~!" He giggled.

Ciel sighed out, opening his arms. "Come on, love."

Alois tackled him to the ground, harshly. The blonde had a death grip on the younger male. "I missed you! Claude kicked me out yesterday! He's such a dickkkk~!" He whined before heaving himself off the boy. Alois extended his arm out towards his friend.

"I'm sorry, love. I came here to ask if you had eye drops." He took the hand. The boy was lifted off the floor. "Do you have any? I woke up this morning and my eyes were red as shite." He sighed out.

"Yeah, I might. Give me a minute." The blonde ran to the desk by his bed, searching for the small bottle. "Ah ha! I found them!" Alois dug out the bottle, tossing it to his cobalt haired friend. "There you go!" He watched as Ciel caught it with two hands.

"Thanks." He tilted his head back, applying the eye drops in. Ciel shook his head, wiping the excess of the eye drops off his cheeks. He tossed it back, sighing out. "What time is it?"

"6:28!" Finny yelled from the bathroom. "We still have a good thirty minutes! What should we do?" The blonde walked out of the bathroom, flicking the light off. "We should go meet the others for breakfast!" He chirped.

"We should! OOOOH! Ciel! We could have waffles together! Wouldn't that be ro— HEY!" He screamed as he saw his best friend and roommate leaving him behind. "WAIT UP, DAMMIT!" The blonde shrieked, catching up to the two. "Hey, what are we eatin—"He stopped when a door opened.

"Alois."

"Claude."

"Ciel." Claude purred.

"Claude." He said coldly.

"Ciel." Sebastian said concerned.

"…" He looked away from the male.

"Finny!" Finny jumped in the air.

"Finny!" They all hissed. The blonde started whistling, he pulled on Ciel's sleeve. "Let's go eat, Ciel!" Finny said awkwardly. He pulled at the cloth again, staring at his friend. Once he earned a nod, they started walking away from the two males.

"We need to go see Lizzy." The blue-haired male sighed out.

"Why?" Alois questioned, finger on his chin.

"You'll see." They started walking to the girls' dormitory.

* * *

"Ciellllll~!" The blonde girl squealed, hugging the male.

"A-air…I need…air…" He panted out, reaching for his friends' who stared at the two, snickering.

"Sorry! Why are you guys here?" She let go of Ciel before sweeping off the invisible dirt from her shirt. She moved herself and allowed the three inside. When they walked in, Ciel sighed out. "Can I…borrow some…foundation?" After those five words came out of his mouth, everyone stood there surprised.

"Uh…may I ask why?" She cleared her throat before entering the bathroom. Lizzy grabbed the light colored foundation before exiting. "Here you go." She said awkwardly.

"This is why." He moved his hair from his cheeks and showed the two bruises that were molded on his face. "Sebastian slapped the shite out of me last night. Burned like a bitch." He groaned before walking in the girls' bathroom. He tapped the light on. Ciel opened the container, coating some on his fingers. The boy rubbed the light liquid on his cheeks, blending it in. "I just don't want him feeling bad because he was being a bloody idiot." He twisted the cap back on before placing it on the sink. After exiting, Alois ran up to him.

"They're not noticeable. You look fine. CAN WE GO EAT NOW?! PLEASEEEEEEEE." The blonde heaved his friend out the door. "We're going! Thank you Lizzy!" He said, pulling the male along.

* * *

"Waffles are so good." Ciel groaned in pleasure. "Did you copy my Biology homework?" He questioned, pointing the fork at his best friend.

"Yeah. Thanks, by the way." The blonde took the last mouthful of his waffle before taking his and Ciels' plate to the trash can. "Let's go to Biology. We can turn in our homework in early." Alois took an enormous guzzle of his friends' orange juice.

* * *

"It's already time for this class?" Ciels' eye brow twitched as he stared at the drama room. He walked inside, taking his seat in the last row. "Where are you going?" He asked as his best friend as Alois walked to the white board. Alois looked back at his friend before replying, "The results should be posted."

"Didn't he say at the end of the week?" Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well…Mr. Sutcliff likes to update earlier than he lets-on. That's why everyone here put their votes in yesterday." He walked to the board, searching for his name. "What the fuck is this shit?! I'm the ship captain? That is bullshitttttt! I wanted to be Rose so you could hold me in your strong arms!" He groaned, stomping on the floor.

"Who am I?" Ciel got out of his chair and walked to the board. Searching for his name, he screamed. "I'm bloody Rose!" He searched for who was Jack and stood there frozen. "He's Jack…" He pointed to the name, finger shaking.

"Who?"

"Me."

The blonde turned his head to see Sebastian standing there. He watched as the boy started walking away mumbling something about getting his role changed. The raven-haired male sighed out as he followed him. He watched as Ciel sat in his seat. "I'm glad they didn't bruise." He earned a nod before the doors slammed open.

"Let's get this class starteddddddddddddd!~" Mr. Sutcliff shrieked, skipping to his desk.

* * *

"Are you sure?" The navy-haired boy groaned to the teacher as he looked at the ceiling. "Can't I just give it to someone else and switch roles? I really don't want to be Rose. Please, Mr. Sutcliff." The boy begged, turning his attention back to his teacher who was tapping his nails against the desk in disapproval. "I get it… Thanks, though." Ciel walked back to his friends who were standing on the stage.

Alois stared at everyone. "Oh yeah, ladies. Gather around. Ready for a show."

"Come on, baby bubble, wait in line." Ciel said, looking around at everyone.

"Yeah."

"Yep."

"You want some of this."

"I know you do."

"Nice!"

"Alois and Ciel."

"Mmm-hmm."

"Gettin' it... Gettin' it." Ciel said, looking at his friend. They started laughing at each other. The bell rang, interrupting their laughing fits. "Let's go to gym. With any luck it will be better." They walked out of the drama room, friends following close behind them.

* * *

"I hate everyone." Ciel murmured as he stared at his volleyball group. To his left was Alois; while to his right was Sebastian. "I don't want to be here." He grumbled, staring at the rest of his group who entailed; Claude, William, Meylene, Paula and Finny. "Alois, punch me in the torso." He said seriously

"Why?"

"Because if you do, my asthma will kick in and I can leave this damn class."

A blow of the whistle and the ball was hit over to their side. Ciel stood there and watched as Sebastian hit the ball and earned a point for the team. He ran around, giving everyone high-fives. When he got to Ciel, the boy just stood there. "Get away." Ciel walked towards his blonde best friend, standing near him.

Ciel stood by his gym locker; grabbing his clothes, he walked to the bathroom quietly. The blue-haired boy walked inside the stall, making sure to lock it. He took off his gym shorts, replacing them with his black skinny jeans he'd worn all day.

_KNOOOOOOOOOOOCK._

"Ciel! Are you in there?" Alois whined, hoping to get a reply.

"Yes. Do you need something, love?" Ciel question, peeling of the itchy gym shirt he had to wear all period.

"I slammed my finger in the locker… Can you look at it? It hurtttttttttttttttts!"

"Yeah, let me put on my shirt." He said, picking up his band shirt.

"No! I need you to look at it NOOOOWWWWW." He groaned, banging on the door. The door opened and his shirtless best friend stood there in front of him.

"I'm trying to get changed, Alois!" He growled, shirt in his hand.

"Hey, guys? I need—"Sebastian walked into the lavatory, attention focusing on Ciel. He looked at the torso of the younger male, eyes-widening. "What's that?" He pointed to the indentation under his left peck. Sebastian walked towards the boy; he placed his hand on the injury.

"Don't touch me!" Ciel slapped the males' hand away.

"What the fuck? I was asking a que—"He was cut off as he was covered in water. He turned his head towards the blonde who had an empty bottle of water in his hand. "What the hell was that for, Alois?" He growled, moving away from Ciel.

"We don't want you slapping him for a third time. The bruises will only grow dar—"He covered his mouth with his hand, eyes darting to his best friend. He was staring at him with wide-eyes.

"The last two barely hurt him! What are you talking about?!" Sebastian looked at the boy. As the water reached his cheeks, he saw make-up slowly uncover the two purple spots on his cheeks. Ciel covered them with his hands. "Ciel did I…" Ciel hurriedly put on his shirt before running to his gym locker. He quickly grabbed his back-pack before slamming his locker shut and locking it. The blue haired boy ran out of the gym locker room, tears in his eyes.

_They know about my mark. I'm screwed. _He thought, running towards his dorm where he could sleep off his nervousness.

* * *

**Author's Note: **HELLO EVERYONE.

This chapter was twice as hard to write because I didn't know where to end it.

AT LEAST IT WASN'T A huge CLIFFHANGER?!

AAAAAAAAAWWWWW YEAHHHHH. ~~~~~

OHHHH.

Sebastian: *slaps Ciel twice.* THOSE WERE FOR INVADING MY PERSONAL PRIVACY. *slaps him again* THAT'S BECAUSE I FUCKING WANTED TO.

Sebastian is feisty this chapter, is he not?

I USED A PITCH PERFECT REFERENCE BECAUSE YOLO. ~

EXCUSE THE AUTHORS NOTE ON BOTH OF _Ambivalence _& _Norm High: The Tales of Hell. _

But, when I watched pitch perfect for the 8th time yesterday, I thought about Kuroshitsuji and how it would be AWESOME to make a fanfiction after I finish these. OKAY.

I LOVE YOU ALLLLLLL.

I HAVE A PhD IN FAGGITORY! ~

BYE.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Authors' Note: **Hey-yo! I keep getting a lot of reviews on this story and I want to thank all of the people who have been reading this. Seriously. I write because I'm a faggot.

Oh, you don't write for that reason? Then why?

Oh…because you like to? GAYYYYYYYYYY.

Just kidding. YOU DO YOU, BOO-BOO. YOU DO YOU.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own _Kuroshitsuji _or any movie quotes or song lyrics. Okay?

**WARNINGS: **[Slight] Fluff. Claude Faustus. William T. Spears. OOC [Mostly Sebastian at the end.] Violence. Homophobic slurs. Rape. DONE.

ENJOY. ~~~~~~

* * *

The small boy lies in his dorm, trembling at the thought of what his blonde haired friend and the raven-haired roommate would say. _Oh God, they're going to think I'm a freak. I'm going to be humiliated because of those men. _Ciel shook at the thought of them. "Blimey. I'm going to bed." The navy-haired boy shut his eyes, attempting to sleep.

* * *

"_Get him!"_

"_Don't let our best one escape, men!"_

_Ciel ran through passageways, desperate to get out of the metal building he was in. He turned left and right, not turning around. He could hear the screaming of his name being called from behind him. Ciel didn't care. He wanted to leave. Even though the boy was bare-foot, he attempted to run on broken shards of glass. "Nnmfp!" The 11 year old boy fell to the ground with a piercing scream. _

"_Grab him!" A male screamed, grabbing Ciels' foot in the process._

"_Stop, please! I just want to go home!" The blue-haired boy shouted at the men who pinned him down. Ciels' eyes went wide when he heard the four men gave a hearty laugh. Ciel tried to get loose; their grip tightened, hard._

"_What do we do now, boss?" A man chuckled at Ciels' attempt to wiggle out of the three men's grasps._

"_We do what we always do, 'course." The leader smirked as his men flipped the boy around and ripped down his pants. "That's better, fellas." He unzipped his pants, pulling out his throbbing member. The leader placed it next to the 11 year olds puckered entrance, clutching onto his hips. "It's goin' to hurt either way, 'tis best you stop strugglin'." _

_Ciel screamed as the man thrust into him, clawing at his hips. "S-Stop..!" He tried to scream, but it was futile. The man kept thrusting deep, making the boy cringe. "Let…go of me!" Ciel yelled, his voice hoarse as he tried to get out of the men's hold. He thrashed and thrashed, but every move was unsuccessful. He felt his knees give up; the male hosted Ciel's hips up the entire time._

"_Nng…S-So close…" The older male prodded into him hard, grasping onto his hips. The male groaned, releasing into the underage boy below him. The males' eyes rolled back in ecstasy and his mouth opened into a small 'o' shape as he came. Gripping hard onto the boy, he made sure it would welt. "Ya did a good job, kid. Bes' get'em back to his cell, 'for he tries to escape again." He pushed his limp member in his pants and drifted over the 11 year old. He grinned. "Actually, bring 'em to my office. We'll h've a lil' fun."_

"_No! L-Let me go, please! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Ciel tore at the concrete, shouting as they pulled him into their boss's office. "NO." He let out a blood-curdling screech._

* * *

Ciel screamed at the top of his lungs; he thrash around in bed, causing him to get caught in the covers and tumble to the floor. As he hit the hard surface, he backed into the darkened corner. Quivering, he pushed his knees into his chest. Placing his head on top of his clothes knees, Ciel felt tears prickle from the corners of his eyes. His breath was short puffs as he gripped the blanket underneath him, choking sobs caught in his throat.

He looked around his dorm room; he starting crying loud as he realized he was alone.

_But, this is how it should be. I'm always bloody alone._

* * *

"Where's Ciel?" Finny questioned, tapping his pen on his Biology sheet. The emerald-eyed male stared at the dissected frog on the tray of his desk. "Is he sick?" The blonde wrote down an answer, pushing the paper to his other blonde lab partner.

"I-I don't know. He freaked out d-during gym yesterday, and th-then ran out." Alois clutched the side of his head, shutting his eyes tightly. "Maybe he'll s-show up during study hall?" The blonde let go of his head, turning around to show his soft smile.

* * *

"And he's not here."

"Alois, I thought you said he'd be here." Finny sat down, sighing out.

"I thought he would, maybe he's sick." The other blonde sat down, drumming his fingers on the round table. "I'm seriously worried about what happened yesterday." Alois chewed on his lip, staring at his other friends. "What if he's seriously, like…not okay?"

"Alois, have you seen Ciel? I wasn't in the dorm last night, I stayed with Druitt." A silky voice interrogated the blonde as he turned around. Alois' eyes widened in shock as he stared at the new, (not new) student in his study hall.

"S-Sebastian? Why are you here?" Alois bit his lip, for what seemed like the twentieth time today, staring at the older male. Sebastian raised a brow at his friend. "Was…a-anyone with…Ciel last night?" His voice dithered, apprehension obvious in his tone.

"I dropped out of advanced cooking. That shit was awful. Maybe Claude was with Ciel, I don't know." The raven-haired male turned his head to see his best friend sitting with William. "Claude, come here!" He watched as his friend got up and walked over to them. "Were you in the dorm last night?" Sebastian watched as he shook his head no. "Where were you?"

"I was with William, debating the game play for next Friday." He shrugged.

"A-Are you…kidding me?!" Alois squealed, standing up so fast, his chair screeched loudly. "Do you realize what is happening here?" He screamed at the two popular males, pointing his finger at them both. "Ciel obviously can't be alone! Do you fucking remember what happened last time Ciel was left _alone _in the dorm room?! DO YOU FUCKING REMEMBER?" He yelled, pushing them back.

The juniors stared at the blonde, then at each other, and then back at Alois. Simultaneously, they shook their heads.

"He was shuddering! Ciel had that nightmare! He…he…" Alois' voice trailed off as his eyes widened. He ran as fast as he could to Mr. Agni, tossing his hands in the air. "I…need to go back to my dorm! It's super important and I'll be fast as possible. Please?" He whined, lacing his own fingers together, in a pleading motion.

"Well, is anyone going with you, Mr. Trancy?" The study hall teacher asked, nails drumming on the large table.

"We are!" A dark anxious voice spoke, dragging another behind. Sebastian smiled at the teacher, while Claude was in his hold. "Our roommate is tremendously sick and we weren't there last night. He texted us this morning, telling us to come by during study hall. We're really disturbed." The raven-haired male unconfined his grip on his friend, causing Claude to cough severely.

"Of course! If your roommate is sick, you should go and check on the poor boy!" He wrote Sebastian and Claude a sloppy pass, quickly handing them to the males' and gesturing them to go. "Alois Trancy, am I correct?" He watched the blonde nod before he wrote him a pass and waved him away.

"GUYS! WAIT THE FUCK UP." Alois screamed in the hallway, running after the two males. "I wonder if he's actually that sick. Maybe he's just super tired." He nodded as he looked down at the effortlessly cleaned tile. "Maybe the way he acted yesterday affected him, you know?" The fair-haired looked up to see the other two ahead of him. "HOLD ON YOU FUCKING BEASTS. YOUR LEGS ARE TOO FUCKING LONG." He ran to them, breathing austerely.

_Hopefully you're just sick, Ciel. What kind of friend am I? I should be there for you. You were there for me…you didn't even know me._

* * *

Ciel sat in the bathtub, naked, as he hugged his knees. His lip quivered as the ice-cold water showered over him. He shook as he squeezed tighter as the images of his past invaded his mind. "Quit it…" He muttered, barely audible. The azure-haired boys' eyes shut tightly as he rethought his whole past, tears streaming down. His breathing hitched as middle school years came back to him.

* * *

"_You're…cheating on me?" His voice hesitated as he stared at his [ex] girlfriend in incredulity. "I…t-tried to give…you everything. I tried to…I…don't understand." The tiny thirteen year boy tried to breathe and blink his tears away; his eyes broadened in doubt when tears fell down for the first time in several years. "I-I'm…so sorry." He rubbed his eyes in annoyance. "Did…I do something to…make you u-upset at me, Doll?" _

"_It's so hard, Ciel." She shrugged. "Your nightmares are too much, you know?" She rubbed his shoulder, trying to comfort him. "I'm so sorry, Ciel. I really am, you're just—"Ciel raised a hand up, cutting her off. She watched as he put on a fake smile._

"_I'm just…not good enough, right?" He forced a smile and looked up at her. "It must be…hard for you. Because, you know what it's like, am I right?" Tears fell down as he involuntary smiled up more. "You know what it's like to be raped…for months on end, and finally escape with your life?" Ciel pushed her hand off. "To have your parents…m-murdered when you're ten? You know…what it's like, don't you?"_

_Doll looked at Ciel, stunned by his words. "Ciel, I…" The girl looked at him, and then she squeezed her eyes shut. "I don't want to break up, Ciel. I don't. Please, I can do…better. I promise." She re-opened her orbs and smiled at her [now] ex-boyfriend. "So, tell me. Will you give me another chance?"_

"_I…" The cobalt-haired boy stopped and looked down._

"_Do you love me, Ciel?" Doll quizzed, closing the gap between them. She smiled at him, wrapping Ciel up in an embrace. "Do you?" The girl whispered in his ear, squeezing tighter. _

"_Yeah." He said, proximately. _

"_So… Will you give me another chance?" Doll pecked his cheek; she caressed her hands along the curve of the boys' back. "Please, Ciel. I'm sorry. I-It…was a huge…mistake. Please." The girl placed her cheek on Ciels' shoulder, breathing on his neck._

"_No." He pushed her away. "Don't…talk to me, again. I'm sorry I'm not…good enough for you. But, I'm an idiot, for believing you'd be here for me when I actually needed you." Ciel backed away, biting his lip. "I'm really sorry that I'm not up to your standards. I really am. But…I thought you wanted to be there for me, I really did. At least I know what you've been feeling for the past year. I hope…you find someone better." He shrugged as his feet backed away. _

"_Ciel, wait…I love—"_

"_Goodbye Doll. I'm sorry I'm not what you wanted." Ciel started to walk away, squeezing his eyes shut as his ex-girlfriend screamed his name in the hallways of his school._

* * *

Ciel plugged the bathtub drain, turning the cold water on high. The water felt like masses of ice being thrown full-force at his body as he slid down, laying down in the tub. Ciel trembled, staring at the walls as more memories began to flood his mind.

* * *

"_You're kidding, right?"_

"_Nope."_

"_When the bloody hell did this happen?"_

"_Ever since I've found out you've been gay, you homo loving freak."_

_Ciel stared at his producer as his eyes widened in shock. "So… I'm being dropped as a singer because I'm…gay?" He stood out of his chair. "You're fucking kidding me?" He looked at his producers face, searching for any signs of a joke. There were none. "So, I'm being dropped because I…want to be happy? What the bloody hell is your pro—"Ciels' head shifted to the left as he was smacked._

"_I do not allow gay people to sing in my damn recording studio. Do I make myself clear, Phantomhive?" The producers' hands were clinched into fists as the boy looked at him dead in the eyes. "You're dropped. Get out of my office, you faggot." He spat, waving him off._

"_Crystal clear, Mr. Hawkins. Sorry that I…wasn't good enough." Ciel bowed once before walking towards the door. He opened it slowly, walking out of the office. Breathing slowly, he walked out of the building. Ciel looked around. _

"_At least I can finally be happy, right?"_

* * *

"Wrong." Ciel whispered, letting the rain-like shower pelt on his face. "I…was terribly wrong." The blue-haired boy stared up at the ceiling. He started humming to an old song he had written while he was in the mental hospital. He sighed, satisfied as he started singing;

"_Help, I have done it again._

_I have been here many times before,_

_Hurt myself again today._

_And the worst part is there's no one else to blame._

_Be my friend._

_Hold me, wrap me up_

_Unfold me,_

_I am small and needy_

_Warm me up,_

_And breathe me."_

Ciel breathed out, breath hitching as he stared at his ceiling, humming the tune. Feeling the water bombard on him made him freeze; he didn't care. Ciel kept singing;

"_Ouch I have lost myself again._

_Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,_

_Yeah, I think that I might break._

_I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe._

_Be my friend._

_Hold me, wrap me up._

_Unfold me,_

_I am small and needy._

_Warm me up,_

_And breathe me."_

Ciel started humming contently at the non-lyrical rhythm. He stared at the white walls that promptly reminded him of his room back at the Mental Hospital. The blue-haired boy kept humming as he looked around the room. White. Everywhere. Walls, white. Floor, white. Door, white. Bathtub, white. He sighed out before he sung the last part of his song;

"_Be my friend._

_Hold me, wrap me up._

_Unfold me,_

_I am small and needy._

_Warm me up,_

_And breathe me…"_

The boy began to feel numb. _Is this what…death feels like? _He smiles, and then turns to the bathroom door that is shut and locked safely. Ciel immediately closed his eyes, waiting for everything to end. He didn't yell. He didn't move. He didn't care what his roommates or friends would think. Ciel only did one thing.

He _smiled_.

* * *

"UNLOCK THE FUCKING DOOR YOU GOD DAMN IDIOT." Alois yelled, punching the second oldest male in the arm. "WHAT IF HE'S CRYING IN THERE? HE NEEDS SOMEON—"A hand pressed to the blondes' lip instantaneously made him quit speaking.

"Shut up, Alois. What if he's sleeping? We shouldn't have come here." Sebastian sighed out, placing the keys back in his pocket. "I'm sure he's fine. Let's go back to class. We'll see him after gym, anyways." He shrugged and started to walk out of the dorms.

"Do you remember what happened last time, Sebastian?" The younger males' voice was dark as he spoke. "Do you _remember _the shaking of his body? The fear…in his eyes? We left him alone. Who knows…what he could be doing? We've been gone for almost, what, five hours?" Alois looked up at the male. "He's scared of himself, Sebastian. His past haunts him. He's…terrified and I told him I would be there for him. I did, I p-promised." He choked a sob as he turned away. "Open the fucking door."

"Alois—"Sebastian started but was cut off by a loud _thud._

The blonde removed his foot from the door, hands clinching into fist. "_Please, _open the _fucking _door, Sebastian!" He yelled, kicking the door again. "He's fucking alone in there and scared! I can't break this promise! Not to him! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR."

The raven-haired male looked at Claude before he sighed out, defeated. "Fine. I'll open the door for you. Only, because you said please." He smiled mockingly, fishing his keys out of his pocket. _Ah-ha. Found you. _Sebastian mused, pulling the keys out. He jammed the key that marked, _Dorm #16, _in the dead-bolt. Twisting it until he heard a familiar _click, _the male abruptly opened his dorm room, peering in.

Alois ran in, towards his best friends' bed, only to find he wasn't there. "What the fu—"He stopped and looked around. When he saw the bathroom door shut, he automatically smiled. The blonde heard the water running, which relieved him a little. "He's taking a shower. We're going to wait here until he's done."

"What about what you told Mr. Agni? Huh? 'I'll be back as fast as possible.'" Claude said, plopping on his bed childishly. "You're being a nuisance. Go away."

Alois didn't say anything; he stared at the bathroom.

* * *

"It's been an hour." Sebastian tapped his nails on his computer desk, sighing out. "I'm going to see if he's alright." He stood up, walking over to the bathroom. He rasped his knuckled on the door, staring at it, he spoke, "Ciel, are you alright in there?"

No response.

The male felt something cold under his feet. When he looked, the floor was soaked through. Sebastian looked around, realizing it had come from the bathroom, his face showed worry. "We're coming in!" The raven-haired male yelled as he hurled his shoulder into the door. "God dammit…" He whispered, trying again. After a few more tries, he gave up. "Alois, go at it." He extended his hand out, towards the door. Once Alois got up, the older male instantly sat back down.

The blonde walked up to the door, kicking it multiple times before it finally came off the hinges. "CIELLLLLL! I MISSE—"Alois almost puked where he stood. "C-Ciel…" His eyes widened in horror at what the best friend saw.

Ciel was paler than usual. His eyes had dark bags underneath, basically shouting, _"Hey! I haven't had sleep in a whole week!"_ The boys' lips were as blue as Alois' eyes. The tub was over flowing with water, cold as ice. When glancing over the body, you'd see what you'd assume. Rib-cage was showing, his stomach small as ever. The blonde fell to his knees, clothes directly soaked with water. "Ciel...?" He choked out.

"Alois, what's all th—"A horrendous look spread across Sebastians' face as he looked at his roommate. "Ciel? CIEL?" He yelled, immediately running towards him. The older male shut off the water; he grabbed a dry towel, wrapping up Ciel. "Alois, hot water. Now." He watched as the blonde got up, running out of the bathroom. "Claude, give me your blankets." Sebastian demanded, placing the small, shaking body on the bed.

"What the hell? No. Why the fuck should I have to?" He grunted, pulling up his huge blanket.

"Claude. Please, I—"

"No."

"God dammit, Claude! Ciel might have hypothermia!" He screamed, pulling a blanket over his roommates' body.

"How…" The oldest male got up in shock, bring his blanket over without hesitation.

"Please… This is important. Claude, what if he's…" The male stood up, tears falling out of his eyes. Sebastian tried to control his emotions; he couldn't. "Dead. What…if he's…d-dead?"

Claude stared at his best friend in shock. If there was one thing he knew about his best friend, it was one thing.

Sebastian never cried. _Ever._

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTE: **_Hey everybody. LOLOLOLOL.

I hope you enjoyed this 3,000 word chapter of _Norm. High. _MUHAHAHAHAH.

Has anyone seen the movie 50/50?

Seriously. That movie is perfection.

PLEASE. I JUST WANT TO WRITE SOMETHING GOOD FOR ONCE THAT WILL MAKE EVERYONE CRY.

I literally spent 3 hours trying to write that small ass rape scene. I couldn't.

Nope.

Not too cute little Ciel.

UGH.

I cried during the memories.

NO SHAME.

FUCK YOU IF YOUR WRITING DOSEN'T MAKE YOU CRY.

;-;

I'm sorry. I'm emotional.

WELL. OH.

P.S.;

School starts back on August 7th [?], so, I want you to know that I'm not sure how much I'll be updating. I'll try to update every Saturday. I don't really…know what to do. UGH.

Well… I love you all.

ENJOIED THE STORY?

Review. Now.

JUST KIDDING.

* * *

**Song: **_Breathe Me _by _Sia. _


	6. Chapter 6 Part 1

Chapter 6 – Part 1

**Author's Note:** YO BITCHEZ. I'M BACK. ~ Um. Yeah. Hello. ~

I went to Hot Topic. I got a pair of zombie leggings and cats in outer space leggings because yolo? Uh. I got an Austin Carlile or Die shirt because Austin Carlile. Duh. ~ Okay. I also got a Sleeping with Sirens long sleeve t-shirt. MWAHAHA. I'M KEEPING YOU FROM THE STORY. Not really. You could skip over this…but, you love me. Sort of. Okay.

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZ.

Done.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kuroshitsuji _okay.

**Warnings: **Sex. Drugs. Dubstep. FALSE. IT'S RAPE. [Part 2] OOC. [A lot.] Um, disturbing images. REALLY DISTURBING. Okay.

So, onto the story.

ENJOY. ~

* * *

"-el? Ciel? Wake up, please…" _Whose voice is that? It's familiar. Alois? _"Ciel? Sebastian, what if he's dead?" _I'm not dead, you bloody idiot. My lungs burn, but I'm subzero. What's happening? _

"Give him CPR, Sebastian." _Claude? Wait- CPR? No._

"I'm going to give him compressions, stand back." Sebastian placed his hands on the younger males' chest, pressing down firmly. "Come on, Ciel." He pressed harder, apprehension lacing his attractive features. "Fuck this. CPR is the only option, isn't it?" The raven-haired male pinched the boys' nose, molding his mouth with his. After a couple of breathes, Sebastian pulled away from the boy and smiled.

Ciel learned over the bed, spewing up water. "_Nnng…" _He puked again, coughing lurid. "_Ow_…" Throwing himself back on the bed, he clasped his eyes shut. With his breathing raggedy, he slowly opened his eyes, staring at the two raven-haired males and the blonde. "What?" His voice hoarse, he stared at them. He wiped the remaining bile and water mixture from his mouth as he shivered.

"Ciel, you almost drowned in there. What were you thinking?" Claude sat on the side of the bed, placing his hand on the younger males' shoulder. The glassed male stared at him for a moment before sighing.

"Uheh." Alois made a sound of revulsion as he stared at the vomit. "Can…someone clean that up? Uh, gross."

"Ciel, look at me."

Ciel peeped up at the second oldest male in the room. "Hm?" Making a sound that he was paying attention, Ciel watched the male talk.

"Why did you do that? You know, you scared us. What…were you thinking, Ciel?" Sebastian placed his hands on top of the blue-haired boys', gripping strongly. "I thought…you were…" He trailed off, looking to the side. "I thought you were dead. I really…did." He said tenderly, fascinating his hand comfortably on the boys'. "I…was actually frightened."

"I…" The azure-haired boy swallowed dryly, staring at Sebastian. "I…um, wanted…to, you know." Ciel bit his lip, looking up at the three. With humor lacking in his voice, he said, "I wanted to die." He shrugged, lying back down on his bed.

"You wanted to…what?" The raven-haired male gripped Ciels' hand harder, making him grimace. He turned to Claude and Alois, glaring at them. "Out."

"What?" Claude looked at his best friend, raising his eyebrow.

"Get out. Now." Sebastian snarled, gripping the boys' hand tighter. He couldn't hear the protests of 'Stop, my hand hurts!' from the younger male as he stared at the two.

"You can't just kick us—"

"GET OUT, BOTH OF YOU. NOW." Sebastian yelled, never once leaving Ciels' side.

"Okay. Who are we to argue? Let's go, Claude." Alois kicked the back of the males' shin as he was getting up, making him trip forward. "Go." He walked behind his ex, stopping at the doorframe. "You have an hour before he gets fed up with me~! See you, Ciel!"

"Alo—"He watched the door slam shut. Turning his head, he met with light grey eyes. "Heh, heyyyyy~" He laughed anxiously, trying to sneak away.

"Oh no." Sebastian gripped the younger males' arm, pulling him into his chest. "Tell me why. Why did you do it?" He whispered into Ciels' ear, holding him protectively.

Ciel thought about it for a moment. _Why did I do it? Maybe because I was fed up with everyone lying to me? Or maybe I was tired of being treated like some sort of…toy to everyone. _The blue-haired boy looked up at Sebastian, opening his mouth and then closing it again. _That's it. It's because no one is actually my friend here. I'm a singer. Everyone is trying to be my friend…to be famous. _Ciel opened his mouth, tempted to say those words. What came out of his mouth was nothing close to that. "I don't…know." His voice faltered as he lied to the older male.

"You don't know? Ciel quit lying to me." Sebastian clutched onto the younger male tightly. "I don't know what…possessed you to do…that, but…" The male sighed out, gripping harder, making the younger male scowl. "You scared us, you did."

"I'm not lying! Why the bloody hell do you even care?! You're just…trying to be my friend to be famous! Just like everyone else!" He compressed a hand over his mouth, mourning what he had said. "Sebastian, I—"

"Is that…what you think? That we're you're friends because you're famous?" He looked down at the boy before he tormented him, "Wait, we're friends?"

Ciel groaned out, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Can you let me go?"

"No. I was kidding. We have to talk about this, Ciel. What if one day you actually…die?" Sebastians' voice softened as he looked down at the sophomore. "You know, we actually care for you. It doesn't matter what you say, we care." He shrugged, the corners of his mouth twitching.

"Bloody hell. Fuck your sappy words. Let me go." He tried to wiggle out of the males' grip. "I hate you." The blue-haired boy quit struggling, relaxing in the defensive arms.

"Look at me, Ciel." He whispered into the boys' ear.

The male looked up at the older, staring at him. "Yes?"

"Ciel…" Sebastian whispered, looking down at him. "I love you." He leaned down, pressing a soft but possessive kiss on the younger males' mouth. He felt the boy struggle for a while before he finally relaxed. Smiling, Sebastian pressed his lips on Ciels' harder, closing his eyes.

_And just for a while, they stayed like that._

* * *

"Twelve?"

"Guess again."

"Uh, forty?"

"Nope."

"What the fuck? It's forty! I counted!"

"Ciel, there's sixty. I'm sure I would know."

"Bloody hell, there are sixty. Why do you have so many of them, Sebastian?"

"Because, I can." The raven-haired male shut off the computer before gesticulating Ciel to follow him. He watched as the younger of the two stands up and follows him to his bed. Lying down, he pats the spot next to him, allowing Ciel to lie next to him.

"You're stupid."

"Guys—"Claude was cut off.

"Fine. Because you're gorgeous. I like having all those pictures of you." Sebastian held the boy closer, burying his nose in his hair. "You know, I never thought this would happen." The raven-haired male sighed in content. He smiled, inhaling the smell of the younger males' hair.

"Why?"

"I thought you hated me."

"I did. Still do." Ciel pestered, chuckling as the older male sneered in his ear. "Kidding, kidding." Turning his head, he kissed Sebastian on the jaw. "Maybe."

"You guys are annoying. Shut up." Claude murmured, pulling the covers over his head.

"Maybe you're jealous because I'm dating him and you aren't."

"CIEL. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CHOSE HIM OVER ME~"

"You son of a—"

Ciel smiled at the three in the room, remembering what happened after the kiss flooded his mind.

* * *

"_WE'RE BACK, GUYS!" The blonde smashed open the door, staring at the two figures on the bed. He huffed when he saw Ciel pull back from the kiss. "CIEL? HOW COULD YOU? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" He wailed, dragging his feet across the floor to get to his best friend._

"_T-this isn't what—"_

"_Hey Ciel?" Sebastian cooed, making the younger jump. He watched as the boy glimpsed at him. The raven-haired male put his lips near his ear before speaking, "We should date, you know. So, what about it?" He pulled away, smiling a little._

"_That's a horrible way of asking someone out." Claude stated, pointing at his best friend._

"_Fine." Sebastian got up from the bed, looking at the blue-haired boy. He got on one knee and gripped Ciels' hand before grinning. "Oh, gorgeous one, will you please allow me with your presence of being an amazing boyfriend?" _

"_That was worse" Alois snickered._

"_Sure. Why not." Ciel shrugged. He smiled a little before it became full blown laughter. "That was worse though." He chuckled as the raven-haired male got up, pressing a kiss to his new boyfriends' lips._

"_I'm happy anyways." _

"_CIEL! I WANTED YOU TO DATE ME."_

"_Shut up, you bloody idiot." He shook his head in infuriation, chuckling as his best friend started to rant about why he was the perfect boyfriend._

* * *

"Sh. All of you. I thought you guys wanted to know why I drowned myself before the guessing game." Ciel sighed out, staring at the two. He saw his boyfriends' disbelieving face. "I'm serious. I'll tell you guys, okay. Just don't…find me insane." Ciel shot a glare at Claude before he continued. "And don't tell anyone, got it."

"Noted."

"Got it!" Alois chimed in, smiling widely.

Sebastian hummed, making sure he was known. "Are you guys ready?" Ciel looked around the room at everyone.

"Yup." All three of them simultaneously.

The male smiled before he took a long breath. "Well, it all started when…"

* * *

"_Alright, Ciel. We'll see you tomorrow. You'll be in the double digits." Vincent chuckled, ruffling his sons' hair. He smiled, placing a innocent kiss on his forehead. "Sleep well. Goodnight."_

"_Goodnight, daddy!" The nine year old smiled, staring at his dad. The blue-haired rascal shifted his attention to his stunning mother who was smiling at him._

"_Well, Ciel. You're going to be a big boy tomorrow, alright? I hope you're excited for the party tomorrow. It's going to be huge!" Rachel smiled, smooching her sons' face all over. "I'm so happy. You're growing up, baby!" She laughed, tucking him in._

"_I'm so excited!" He tried to wriggle out of the covers, upset he has to go to bed so early. He frowned, staring at his mother._

"_Ah ah ah! Go to bed early tonight and you'll wake up really early tomorrow." The blonde smiled, kissing the boys' forehead. "I love you, sweetie."_

"_I love you too, mommy! You too, daddy!" He giggled. He watched them as they walked to his doorway. _

"_Goodnight." They both said, walking out. Rachel closed the door quietly, walking down the hallway. _

_Ciel stared at the ceiling, sighing out. "It's too early to go to bed." He pouted, closing his eyes for a little._

* * *

"I might have been upset I had to go to bed early, but, I ended up falling asleep ten minutes after I closed my eyes." Ciel chuckled, looking at the floor. "But, at three a.m. on that December morning that was supposed to be my birthday…"

* * *

_Blue eyes shot open at the scorching feeling in his lungs. _What's going on? _Skimming the room, the boy shifted out of the covers and onto the grounds. Coughing, he opened his door, eyes flared at the scene in front of him. The wallpaper was sweltering off the walls with black glooms staining the perfect white background. The carpet was set ablaze as it started showing wooden parquet. Carroty flames danced along ever corner of his house. But, Ciel didn't care about his house._

"_Mom? Dad? Where are you?!" He yelled, running through the ill-fated flames set as obstacles. Touching a doorknob close to his room labeled 'Library', he shuddered as the metal burned his hand. "Ow!" He whined, opening the door despite the boiling feeling. Looking around, he saw the books burned to a crisp. The wooden desk he sat in for home-schooling was wrecked and red-hot as he stared. Coughing, Ciel exited the library, running towards burning scenery. _

"_M-Mother?" Ciel coughed again, trying to get fresh air into his lungs. "F-Father?" He panted for air as he entered the only place he regularly saw his father. The study. Kicking the door to refrain from touching the doorknob, the door collapsed on the ground. Pieces of piping hot wood sprinkled as he watched the door fall to the floor. Eyes widening, he's breath became hitched as there was no sight of his parents. _

Bedroom. _The boy ran towards his parents' bedroom in a lethal speed, stopping in front of a well-known door. "Ple-pleas be…in he-ere…" He coughed, pushing the door open. Eyes perused around the room, only to stop of two familiar figures. "Mot-ther…Fath-ther…" He managed to cough out before a hand gripped his forearm._

_Swiftly turning around, he saw a firefighter before him. With a bad-tempered voice, the firefighter talked to him. "Come on, we need to get you out of here!" He pulled the, now, ten year old boy from the forearm. _

"_No! My parents!" He screamed in a croaky voice._

"_Kid, your parents are dead. Unless you want to die too, you're coming with me." The male picked up the boy and ran towards the exit. Stopping at the front door, he placed the delicate boy on the ground, accompanying him out. "Go." Walking out, a bunch of cop cars surrounded the estate. Sniveling, he followed the male that brought him out alive. Coughing harshly, he fought to catch up to the male. "Wait…" His vision became spotted as he fell to his knees._

* * *

"Wait, so, how did the fire start?" The blonde rammed into the memory as Ciel cuddled closer into his boyfriend.

"I don't know. They said they couldn't find the cause." The blue-haired boy shrugged, inhaling the scent of Sebastian. Looking up, he saw the raven-haired male staring at him with disturbed eyes.

"So, a fire started without a cause? Impossible."

"Leave it to Mr. Genius to figure everything out. Right, _Claude_?" Alois hissed the name, shooting a glare in his direction. "Anyways, what happened next?" The flamboyant blonde stared at his best friend with eager eyes.

Ciel stared up at his boyfriend, pecking him with a kiss before staring at his blonde friend. "Well…"

* * *

_The boy heard a reiterating noise, beeping in his ear. "Make it stop…" He said groggily. Cracking his eyes open a little, he was blinded by the white lights surrounding him. He shifted in the bed, flinching at the pain in his lungs a little bit. "What…" He tried to sit up in the bed, but deteriorating once his arms gave out._

_Opening his eyes fully, he realized where he was. A hospital. Trying to get up, he winced at the pain again. As his nervousness kicked in, his breath started to hitch. He gripped his throat, coughing at the dry and itching feeling. Glancing up, his eyes managed to make out a 'Call for Nurse' button. Without disinclination, he pressed it multiple times before coughing again. A dry cough made its way into the bunch, making him choke._

_The nurse walked in with a clipboard, scrawling something on it. "Phantomhive? Is everything okay?" She glanced up at the boy, eyes widening. "I need nurses in here!" She shouted out the door, banging the clipboard on the counter and running over to the choking boy. "I need you to take your hand away from your throat, okay?" _

_Ciel stared at her through blurry vision, nodding once, he slowly, but surely, pried his hand away from his itchy and ill-treated throat. "B-burns…" He hissed out, squeezing his eyes shut. The feeling was horrifying as he started to cough again during the attack._

"_I need an inhaler!" She screamed again, rubbing where his lungs were. "Breathe. Try to control your breaths. In and out." Once more footsteps ran in, she glimpsed up at the nurse and a male doctor with an inhaler in hand. Quietly thanking him, she look the device in her hand and put in in the boys mouth. "Ready?" She pressed the device down, waiting for five seconds. The process repeated two more times before Ciels' breathing became normal._

_Staring at the two nurses and the doctor, he blinked the blurriness out of his eyes. "Wh-hy…am I here?" He said in a stable voice. _

"_Do you not remember?" The new nurse said, biting her lip in apprehension. She glanced at the other two quickly before looking back at the boy. "Your house burned down. You made it out alive." She smiled softly. Her attention was caught by the other nurse that grabbed the clipboard._

"_My house burned down…yesterday?" He interrogated, eyes shifted towards the trio of doctors._

"_No, it burned down a month ago, Ciel. You've been in a coma since." The nurse with the clipboard jotted down something before looking up at the boy. "We're happy you're alive, Phantomhive."_

"_What do…you mean by that?" The blue-haired boy sat up, voice intensifying as he spoke to the trio. "Why are you speaking as my family is…" His eyes widened as he glanced up at them, body quivering. "No… They're not, are they?" He barely made out, his voice trembling._

"_Everyone in the house died, Ciel. You're the only one alive. We're so sorry." She whispered compassionately._

* * *

"Ciel, you know…you don't have—"

"Sebastian, I want to." He nodded before gulping down a lump. "I hope you're ready to hear about what happens next." Ciel shrugged, looking at everyone. "It's really distressing."

"I'm ready." Claude stated, nodding once at the blue-haired boy in his best friends' arms.

"I…am too. If I'm your best friend, I have to know everything about you." The blonde smiled unhappily at his friend before nodding at him.

"And, if I'm going to be your boyfriend, I _need _to know everything about you. I hope you know you're not getting rid of me anytime soon." Sebastian chuckled, looking down at his boyfriend.

"Alright. Four months after I was in the hospital…"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ha ha ha ha ha ah. You thought. UM. I didn't want this chapter to be too long. So, I decided stopping it here would be perfect-o. Okay.

OMG. SO, I GOT MY DAD ADDICTED TO SAYING 'Shut your whore mouth', SO EVERYTIME HE'S MAD THAT'S WHAT HE SAYS. IT'S HILARIOUS. OKAY.

UH, I DECIDED YOU GUYS SHOULD HAVE MY INSTAGRAM BECAUSE I'M GAY.

It's; SatanicLucifer. YUP.

I know everyone is a little OOC, but I mean, I tried my best. DON'T TELL A GIRL WHO HAS HAD 4 HOURS OF SLEEP THAT HER STORY SUCKS UNLESS SHE HAS BAD GRAMMAR. OKAY.

HA. JUST KIDDING.

ADIOS, MY FAGGOTS.~

BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ. (If you know what that's from, Kudos to you. It's a youtuber.) BYEEEEE.

HAPPY NEW YEAR.

Wut. ;-;


	7. Chapter 7 Part 2

Chapter 7. Part II.

**Author's Note**: Hey, everybody. ~

This is a new chapter of _Norm. High_! ~

I've been trying to figure out ways for you guys to read my stories and it seems with my best friend waiting for her mom's pregnancy and my alternative school, she rarely comes over. D:

So, the way I've figured out how to do it is by my iPhone.

I'll apologize now for any grammar mistakes, a sucky chapter, or a short chapter. My spell check sucks ass. Just so you know.

**Disclaimer**; I do not own _Kuroshitsuji_.

**Warnings**: Sex. Drugs. Dubstep. FALSE. IT'S RAPE. [Part 2] OOC. [A lot.] Um, disturbing images. REALLY DISTURBING. Okay.

Enjoy. ~

* * *

[ _April 14th, 7:16 p.m_. ]

_Opening his eyes, Ciel squinted as the bright light invaded his vision. Blinking a few times, the boy glanced around, taking in his surroundings. So, I'm actually in a hospital. And, my family is actually...dead. Breathing out, he skimmed the room another time. The boy sat up, groggily. _

_He stared at the IV placed in the crook of his arm as a nurse came in. "What's in this IV?" He whispered as the nurse came to check on him._

_"Hm? Oh, sterile, pure water, mostly." Her voice wavered, immediately, he knew she was lying. Glancing up, the nurse looked at the boy. "Yes?"_

_"What else is in the IV bag? I know it's just not some water." He said darkly. His stared bore into hers as he interrogated her._

_She started to fidget under his intense stare. Her lip trembling slightly, she responded, "Um... Well, there's also some morphine but—"_

_"Morphine? What's...morphine?" His head cocked to the side innocently, prying answers from his nurse. He watched as she bit her lip for a moment before finally meeting his gaze._

_"It helps you sleep, it also takes away the pain." The nurse watched as a not-so-actual smile appeared on the boys face. _

_"Nothing can take the pain away." Ciel whispered_.

[ _April 14th, 11:26 p.m._ ]

"_Nng..." The azure-haired male peeked his eyes open for a moment. When he realized there was no lighting, he fully opened his sapphire eyes. _

_Rubbing the sleep away, the boy looked out the window for a moment. It's night already? Ciel sat up once again, searching for a call button. Once located; he was about to press it when;_

_"Ciel, baby." The voice whispered_.

_The boy stiffened as he slowly removed his finger from barely touching the reddish button on the wall. Glancing around the hospital room, he let out a much needed, but shaky, breath he never realized he was holding. No one was there. "Maybe it's just my imagination." He mused as he reached for the button._

_"It's not your imagination, sweetie. We're here. Turn around." The sickly sweet voice invaded his hearing. _

_Pulling his hand away for a second time; he turned around. Cobalt eyes widened largely as he stared at the figured in front of him. "M-mom...? Da...dad?" His voice was hoarse as he spoke the two words he never thought he'd speak again. _

_"We're here, son." His father smiled sarcastically as he watched his son tremble. "We miss you, you know. Terribly." The older male's voice dripped with venom as he stared_.

_"H-how...? You're...y...you're..."_

_"Dead." Ciel's gaze turned toward his mother as she spoke the word. "Yes, honey. We're dead," her stare got hard as she stared at her, alive, son. "Because of you." Her voice was cold as she spoke the three words._

_"Wh...what? No. No! I didn't—" he was cut off by his father's booming voice that was echoing off the white walls._

_"This is your fault! You're the reason we're dead, you ungrateful child!" He screeched, pointing an accusing finger at the, now, 11 year old boy on the bed. "You could've stopped this! But you didn't!"_

_Gawking, tears prickled at the corners of his eyes. The navy-haired boy watched as his parents screamed at him, never giving him a chance to speak_.

_Blinking the tears away, Ciel ripped the IV out of his arm. Pulling away the heart monitor pads, he quickly disrobed. He quickly threw on his old clothes that were resting on a chair beside him. Pulling his jacket on; he flung open the white door and bolted out of the room, not turning back. _

_Tears poured out as he heard his parents screams;_

_"Get back here, filth!"_

_"Why did you leave us, Ciel?"_

_"Where are you going?! Come back here."_

_"Ciel! Listen to your father!"_

_"Where will you go?!"_

_Ciel stopped in his tracks as he heard the last sentence. Turning around, he met the intense glare of his, once alive, father. "Anywhere but here." With that, he ran out of the hospital, not turning back_.

* * *

"Wait, how the hell did you see your parents?" The blonde chimed in, interrupting the story.

"I don't know." The boy shrugged as he pressed closer to older male. "I really...don't know." He whispered.

"Ciel—" the raven-haired male spoke, only to get interrupted.

Shrugging, he smiled. "I'm fine. I am. I told you guys I would tell you, and I will. I promised." Sniffing for a minute, he glanced around at his friends.

Claude stared at him, confused, but amused by the story. He was lying on his bed, arm propped up as he rested his cheek on his hand.

Alois was biting his lip as he was gazing at his best friend. His bright blue eyes were laced with concern as he listened to the story that was his best friends' life.

Sebastian kept his eyes fixed onto the crown of his boyfriend's head. He watched as those big blue eyes glanced at him before he begin again. Nodding once, he watched as Ciel placed his head back down on the pillow and inhaled roughly.

"Once I got away from the hospital..."

* * *

_The cobalt eyes skimmed the alley-way before slowly walking inside. Gulping, the eleven year old let out a shaky breath. "I-I...can do this. I can." The navy-haired boy exhaled as he started walking casually throughout the alley. _Doing good so far... _He mused as he looked up. _

Almost there...

_"Hey."_

Dang it.

_Turning around, Ciel was met with five of the biggest males he has ever seen. Going from left to right; he took in their appearances slowly. Gnawing in his lower lip, the azure-haired boy took a step back. They were whispering to each other, quietly, but the boy could still hear._

_"I think boss will give us extra pay."_

_"He is pretty good looking, isn't he?"_

_A male with blonde and grey hair stepped up. Lifting his chin up arrogantly, he spoke, "How old are you?" _

_The navy haired boy just stood there, not responding. Taking a swift turn of the heel, Ciel bolted out of the alley-way. _

_"Get him!"_

_"Don't let that one escape!"_

_Hearing footsteps trailing behind quickly, the 11 year old picked up his pace, desperate to flee from the five males. Keeping his breath at a steady rate, to prevent any source of asthma attacks, his started running faster._

_But that wasn't good enough._

* * *

"That's when I—"

"Hey, Ciel."

The azure-haired male turned his head reluctantly to the side to face his best friend. "Yeah?"

"You're going to tell us the whole kidnapping thing happen...right? I don't want you to feel bad because we're—"

"I told you it was fine!" Taking a deep breath, Ciel focused his attention back on talking. "Are you guys ready? I mean...this is disturbing."

"Yeah."

"Yup."

"Hn."

The navy-haired boy gave a sad smile before he started to continue the story that was his past life.

"Well, that's when I..."

* * *

_The 11 year old was breathing rapidly as he came to a stop.  
A dead end._

_The boy's eyes were searching for an exit. His face blanched as he almost quit breathing; there were voices. _

_It was them._

No.

"_Hey! I found him_!"

No.

"_Boss will love this one_."

No.

"_No! Get away from_ ME!" _The azure-haired male screamed as three males grabbed his petite form, forcing him down. Struggling to get out of their grip, the boy successfully kicked one male in his groin, releasing one of his arms._

_"This one is troublesome." _

_Ciel felt a sharp pang where his neck met his shoulder. Next thing he knew, blackness over came him. _

_Help...me..._

* * *

"When I woke up, I thought I was..." Voice wavering, he took a deep breath. "I...t-thought I was...sa...safe." Sniffing, the teenager put on a fake smile. "I was totally wrong."

* * *

_Opening his navy eyes, the boy blinked a few times before filling awakening. Recollecting the previous events, he struggled to get up. Grunting at the pain, the petite boy gripped his side._

_"Wha...? Wh...where...am I?" His voice was hoarse as he spoke. Startled by a dark chuckle, Ciel swiftly turned around. "No..."_

_"Oh yes, boy." A familiar looking male stepped out of the dark, only to be grinning strangely at the younger boy. _

_The young male opened his mouth, quickly closing it in the process. Thinking quickly, he opened it again. "Wh...what...do you want w-with...me?" His voice was hoarse and his sentences were unintelligent._

_"Our boss needed a new one. An you," the male's index finger pointed at the young boy across from him. "Are perfect for his tastes." _

_The azure-haired male's eyes widened for a moment before he spoke, "T-tastes...?"_

_The door being swung open harshly caught his attention. Turning his attention to the door, his eyes caught a large figure standing in the doorway. "Where's my new... Oh, there ya are. Aren't ya a precious thang?~" The male cooed as he strutted towards the young boy. _

_Ciel struggled to scoot away as the male walked towards. He yelped once his ankle was caught; he was pulled forward rather roughly. Glancing up at the man, he saw a smirk. _

_"Let's go h've some fun."_

* * *

_Looking around, the cobalt-eyed boy bit his lip, trying to take in every detail his tiny brain could cram in. He was shoved into a bedroom and led towards a bed. Ciel turned his head towards the man as he pushed the boy on the bed._

_"You don' need ta be afraid..." The man cooed quietly as he started to pull the boy's shorts down. "I'll take great care of ya." Once the older male tore off his pants, he tossed them on the floor, underwear following close behind. _

_Ciel watched as the man ogled his boy, his hands roaming the petite form. Almost gagging at the contact, he felt a rather large object near his entrance. Opening his mouth, Ciel panicked. "Get off! Stop! NOOOOoo!" He shrieked._

_The large man smirked as he pulled out his erect member and placed it near the boy's tight entrance. Watching his eyes fill with dread, the male smiled widely. Once the boy started to scream, he shoved his member in raw. Grunting, he thrusted in multiple times, listening to the boy scream at the horrid feeling._

_Once the member was inside the boy, a loud scream roared out of his throat, making his voice raw. "Sto...stop it! No! Get OFF OF ME!" He yelled, punching the man on top of him. Realizing his attempts were failing, Ciel tried hitting harder. His punching came to a stop as he felt something hot and thick fill him. Shaking, his eyes filled with tears as he looked up. _

_The male pulled out as cum and blood dripped off his member. Smiling, he tucked himself back in securely. Pointing towards the boy, his voice was loud and clear, "Take 'em to cell A085, now." The man smirked as he glance one last time at the boy before leaving._

* * *

[ _May 3rd, 8:36 p.m_. ]

_After numerous, failed, escapes and several 'punishments', the 11 year old boy was once again skimming his eyes for an exit. Pulling skin off of his lower lip, he listened as the door opened. Raising his gaze, his eyes landed on the man he loathed the most at the moment. _

_"Let's go, boy. 'Tis time." He gripped his favorite boy's forearm and dragged him towards his bedroom. He felt the petite quivering form beside him and inwardly smirked. Pulling him inside the bedroom, he nodded at the men. _

_Heating the iron, the tallest male smirked as he watched his boss throw the boy on the floor. Three other males held him down as he walked towards him with a scorching iron in his hand. _

_"3 ... 2 ... 1—"_

_The boy felt the blasted iron hit his left lower peck. His throat soon became raw from screaming, and then the iron pulled off. Feeling the guards pull off of him, this was his chance. Getting up, rather quickly, he bolted out the door._

_"Get him!"_

_"Don't let our best one escape, men!"_

_Ciel ran through passageways, desperate to get out of the metal building he was in. He turned left and right, not turning around. He could hear the screaming of his name being called from behind him. Ciel didn't care. He wanted to leave. Even though the boy was bare-foot, he attempted to run on broken shards of glass. "Nnmfp!" The 11 year old boy fell to the ground with a piercing scream._

_"Grab him!" A male screamed, grabbing Ciels' foot in the process._

_"Stop, please! I just want to go home!" The blue-haired boy shouted at the men who pinned him down. Ciels' eyes went wide when he heard the four men gave a hearty laugh. Ciel tried to get loose; their grip tightened, hard._

"_What do we do now, boss?" A man chuckled at Ciels' attempt to wiggle out of the three men's grasps._

_"We do what we always do, 'course." The leader smirked as his men flipped the boy around and ripped down his pants. "That's better, fellas." He unzipped his pants, pulling out his throbbing member. The leader placed it next to the 11 year olds puckered entrance, clutching onto his hips. "It's goin' to hurt either way, 'tis best you stop strugglin'."_

_Ciel screamed as the man thrust into him, clawing at his hips. "S-Stop..!" He tried to scream, but it was futile. The man kept thrusting deep, making the boy cringe. "Let…go of me!" Ciel yelled, his voice hoarse as he tried to get out of the men's hold. He thrashed and thrashed, but every move was unsuccessful. He felt his knees give up; the male hosted Ciel's hips up the entire time._

"_Nng…S-So close…" The older male prodded into him hard, grasping onto his hips. The male groaned, releasing into the underage boy below him. _

_The males' eyes rolled back in ecstasy and his mouth opened into a small 'o' shape as he came. Gripping hard onto the boy, he made sure it would welt. "Ya did a good job, kid. Bes' get'em back to his cell, 'for he tries to escape again." He pushed his limp member in his pants and drifted over the 11 year old. He grinned. "Actually, bring 'em to my office. We'll h've a lil' fun."_

_"No! L-Let me go, please! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Ciel tore at the concrete, shouting as they pulled him into their boss's office. "NO." He let out a blood-curdling screech._

* * *

Opening his eyes, he studied the horror filled faces of his best friend, boyfriend, and...Claude. Biting his tongue, the boy took a deep breath.

"That's how I got the burn mark...on my bloody back." Corners of his mouth twitching into a slight sad smile, he looked at everyone. "Hurt like bloody hell too."

Claude was the one to interrupt this time. "Did anything else happen in that building?"

"No. Um, mostly... I was raped more, but, I'm just gonna spare you those details and get on with how I escaped. Sound good?"

"Hn."

"Yeah." The bubbly voice of his best friend cut in.

"Tell." Sebastian muttered in his hair.

"September 23rd at exactly 10:27 p.m..."

* * *

[ _3 hours before 10:00 p.m_. ]

_His room door opened and he looked up at the males. "Let get going. We don't have all day, you know." _

_Sighing out, the azure-haired boy stood up on shaky legs, walking towards the door. _

Yup. Another fun night.

* * *

_At exactly 10:27 p.m. Ciel woke up with a start. Glancing around, he knew he was still in the room with the boss. Skimming the room, his eye caught onto a slightly open window. Noiselessly, the azure-haired male slipped out of the bed, finding his clothes easier than he thought, he threw them on quickly. _

_Knowing there were guards outside the door, he tried to make no noise as possible as he walked over to the window. Placing his fingers underneath, the window effortlessly slid up, giving him more space. _

_Smiling for the first time in a while, he slipped out of the window. Pushing down the glass, he placed it how it originally was. Turning around, Ciel sprinted away from the metal building._

I'm finally free.

* * *

**Author's Note**: hey everyone.

I know the dates are sorta fucked up in the story, so I'm going to make this clear right now. Okay.

**Timeline** —

House burned down: _December 14th._

Waking up in hospital: _January 16th_.

Sees parents/leaves hospital: _April 14th_.

Gets kidnapped: _April 14th_.

Leaves place: _September 23rd._

Gets found: _September 24th_.

I hope this clears everything up. Because when I was trying to write, it seems that in Chapter 2, I put he leaves the hospital in September? I'm so stupid.

So, i hope that clears everything up.

I'm a horrible writer. Sorry. ;-;

Nothing interesting happened—

JUST KIDDING OMG.

Has anyone seen The Purge?

Omfg. I saw it yesterday and it was so good.

Okay. I'm done.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. ~

It took me awhile. So, sorry. ~

I LOVE YOU. byEEEEee!


	8. Chapter 8 Part 3

_Chapter 8 Part III_

**Author's Note**: Hey, everyone.

I'm attempting to update all my stories this week and it's going fairly well. c:

I'm so happy that so many people like this story.

I want to thank everyone for reviewing, even if I'm a little bitch.

So, thank you, my faggots. ~

By the way, Ciel gets found November 24th. Not September.

( Get your shit together, Allyson. )

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.

**Warnings**: Hate. Mental Disorder.

Enjoy.

* * *

[ _November 24th , 10:19 a.m._ ]

"_We found him!" _

_Opening his eyes, all he saw was blue uniforms and bright flashlights shining in his face. Squinting, the boy backed into the wall, grunting when he realized he had a sprained ankle. _

_"G...get away from me!" He whispered hoarsely, hoping they would leave him be. Covering his face with his hands, Ciel tried to block them out._

_"Ciel? I'm officer Harris. We've been trying to find you for months now." He spoke softly, reaching a hand towards the shaking boy._

_Azure eyes peeked up from his hands, searching the officers eyes for any lies. When he found none, he lurched himself forward, clinging onto the man as if he was a lifeline. The eleven year old spoke between sobs, trying to compose himself. "Th-they...h...hurt m-me... I...could...couldn't ge...get away..."_

_Ciel felt the arms tighten around his middle section, and he was hoisted up from the ground, into the officers arms. Sniffing, Ciel watched as the man took him to his car and popped open the trunk. Officer Harris pulled out a black fuzzy blanket, wrapping it around the boy's body – who didn't realize he was shivering until now – gently, hoping it'll warm him up._

_"Okay, Ciel. We're twelve miles from the nearest hospital. Do you think you'll be okay?" He asked softly, glancing down at the boy._

_"W...will I-I...get to...ride with y-you?" He stuttered, cursing himself mentally for sounding so weak and pathetic. Rubbing his dry throat, he glanced back up at the officer._

_"If you wish to." _

_The boy nodded. With that movement, the officer walked to the passenger side of the car, opening it. He placed Ciel in the seat, securing him with the seatbelt. _

_The sapphire-haired boy watched as he shut the door and made his way over to the drivers side. Opening the door, he heard what he spoke to the other officers._

_"I'm taking the boy to the hospital. I'm sure the staff will be happy he's alright." _

_Alright? Do I look alright to you, officer? No. I was touched by those men, and I have a burn on the left side of my chest and I'm alright?_

_Letting the reality sink in, Ciel was in a state of depression. Wrapping the blanket tighter around him, he stared at the floor. The eleven year old heard the car door shut, but made no movement to give it any attention. _

_"You're name is Ciel, am I correct?_"

_No answer._

_"O...kay, Ciel. I'm taking you to the hospital. Are you feeling alright?"_

_No answer, again._

_"Right. Okay, here we go."_

_Once the car stopped, Ciel lifted his head up enough to see where they were. The hospital building he had escaped from the first time. He listened as Officer Harris got out of his car (after shutting it off), and walked towards the small boy's side. _

_The door opened and the seatbelt came off with a quick 'click'. He was hauled up and held as the door was slammed shut, and then the car was locked. _

_Without thinking, the azure-haired male wrapped his arms around the officer's neck tightly, daring anyone to take him away. Ciel placed his head on the officer's shoulder, watching as he walked in the white building. _

_Looking around, the eleven year old got a churning feeling in his stomach. He tighten his grip on the policeman, hoping he wouldn't let him go anytime soon. Once they stopped, the boy looked up and saw multiple doctors. His attention faced a familiar looking nurse walking towards him._

_"Ciel, it's been so long. Let's take you the room you'll be occupying." She reached out to grab him, but Ciel gripped tighter onto the male. _

_Officer Harris strained to hear the underage boy's voice over the noises of the hospital. Once he could finally make out the words his eyes widened a large amount. "Don't...let them take me... I-I...I'm scared...please..." _

_Without thinking twice, he clutched the boy closer to him, skimming the doctor's faces. "I'm sorry. He's just scared right now. I think it's best I be there with him." He spoke softly, not wanting to scare the boy. _

_The nurse nodded, gesturing him to follow her. They passed several rooms until they were to Ciel's. Once they walked in, the male tried to detach the boy from his person. _

_Once he got Ciel off, he gently placed him on the hospital bed. The boy gripped the sleeve of the policeman's shirt, possessively. "Y-you're not...leaving me, r-right?" The eleven year old choked out, staring at the male with desperation lacing in his eyes. _

"_No. If you do not wish me so." Officer Harris spoke, sitting in the chair next to the shook-up boy. _

_Ciel closed his eyes, allowing sleep to take him away._

* * *

"So," Sebastian interrupted the story, glancing down at the petite boy, "did you like...fall in love with the officer?" He teased, poking the male's side, watching him wiggle.

"Of course. Isn't that how the story goes?" The azure-haired boy deadpanned, focusing his attention towards the older male.

"OHHHH. Ciel fell in loveeee~!"

"Shut up, Alois."

The blonde deflated, griping. "Never get to do anything..."

"Ciel, continue." The glassed raven-haired man spoke calmly, pushing his glasses upwards.

"Oh, right. After I woke up..."

* * *

_The boy shot up, screaming in horror. Gripping his head, his sobs came out as hiccups. Ciel tried to control his breathing, but it felt like something was lodged in his throat. After feeling a hand on his back, his attention focused towards the direction of the hand. _

_"Ciel? Are you alright?" A voice spoke softly, rubbing the boy's back up and down securely. _

_"Officer...Ha-Harris?" The eleven year old spoke, gripping the sheets in hope that the officer had kept his promise to stay. _

_"Of course. I promised to stay, didn't I?" _

_The azure-haired boy started to take deep breaths, calming himself down. He heard muffled footsteps and then a bright light suddenly came on. _

_Squeezing his eyes shut, his ears picked up more muffled footsteps. Slowly opening his eyes, Ciel glanced around. _

_"Are you feeling better?" Officer Harris asked, sitting back down in the chair. _

_The boy's attention was caught by a voice on his left side, so he turned. Once he saw the officer, he visibly relaxed. Nodding once, he opened his mouth, but quickly shut it. _

_Tears formed in the eleven year olds eyes, as he tried to blink them away, the door opened and a nursed stepped in._

_"Okay, Phantomhive! Time to run some tests!" She explained cheerfully. _

_Ciel glanced over at her, mentally groaning having to be stuck with her again._

* * *

[ _December 4th , 11:37 p.m_. ]

_Nurses rushed in as the heart monitor screeched loudly, identifying Ciel's ragged heartbeat. Breath hitching in his sleep, the eleven year old tried desperately to control his breathing. _

_Once he felt another's hands on his person, his eyes shot open, taking in the scene. Glancing around, he saw the men that took him that April day. He started to scream, losing himself in his insanity._

_"They've found me! They're going to take me back! They're back for me! No!" He yelled, voice becoming raw. Flailing around, he attempted to get loose. He felt a dry item being forced down his throat. Without thinking, he swallowed the item. _

_With his movement being stopped, the nurses glanced at each other. The boy could barely understand what they were saying, until he heard the sentence that scared him to death._

_"He's schizophrenic." A nurse murmured, watching as the boy finally drifted off to sleep. _

* * *

_The sound of a metal door opening caught the young boy's attention from his sleep. Slowly opening his eyes, he shot straight up. He wasn't in the hospital anymore. _

_Frantically looking around, he caught the sight of a nurse cleaning the room._

_"M-Ma'am? Where...where am I?"_

_She turned around, giving him a soft, motherly smile. "You're in Kuro Mental Hospital." _

_Eyes widening, he placed his feet on the cold concrete floor, shivering at the coldness. "That's impossible. I was at the hospital yesterday? What day is it?" _

_She tapped her chin, a look of thought crossing her face. "I believe it's the seventh of December, young one." She smiled again, walking towards the boy. "They dropped you off here. They said you were schizophrenic."_

_Gawking, he stared at the lady until he finally regained his composure. "The bloody hell? I most certainly am not!" He yelled, standing up._

_"I'm sorry, but you have to remain in the bed. It's midnight and all patients should be sleeping." She spoke, handing the boy a tiny condiment-cup with pills in the middle and a cup with water._

_"What the bloody hell is that?"_

_"Your pills. You have to take Prozac, Zyprexa, and Clozaril. You have to take these three times a day to help reduce your schizophrenia." _

_He took the pills without any fuss and laid down. Closing his eyes, he tried to control his breathing. Once he calmed down, he finally drifted off to sleep. _

* * *

"I spent a couple days in the mental hospital, just staying in my room and taking pills. Well...until it became my birthday..."

* * *

[ _December 14th, 4:37 p.m. _]

_"Why am I here again?" The boy spoke coldly, shifting in the chair to attempt to get comfortable. He looked up at his nurse who was standing beside him, her smile not once wavering. _

_"Ciel, you have a visitor." She spoke, putting her hands behind her back. _

_"Uh, I don't even bloody know anyone. Why am I here?" Ciel said through gritted teeth. _

_Today was his birthday and he couldn't get a break. He was thrown something left and right, and all he wanted to do was stay in his room and not speak to anyone. _

_"Ciel, what did I say about language? And this man said he just wants to talk, so please, calm down." _

_"Whatever."_

_The door opened, while Ciel stared at the floor, a male sat right beside him. Lifting his head to meet the man's gaze, Ciel rose an eyebrow._

_"Hello, Ciel. I am Tanaka." The man with ashen hair said, extending his hand towards the, now, twelve year old boy._

_"Ciel." Crossing his arms, the boy wanted nothing more than to leave the room he was in. Rolling his eyes, he slumped in his chair childishly. _

_"Anyways, Mr. Tanaka. I heard you want to adopt Ciel. Is this correct, sir?" The headmaster spoke, straightening the papers that were scattering his desk._

"_Oh, well, it's right he should come with me. I am his uncle after all." Tanaka replied, putting on a bright smile for the headmaster._

_The aquamarine-eyed boy choked on his spit, having to sit up fully in the chair. His eyes were wide as he stared at the man in the chair beside him._

_"Uncle?!"_

* * *

"And that's basically what's happened in my life." The male spoke, pressing his head further in his boyfriend's chest, inhaling largely.

"What about your music career?" The blonde butted in, swinging his feet back and forth.

"That? No. That's for some other time. It's already late and we have classes tomorrow. I'm going to bed. Alois, you can sleep in my bed if you want to." Ciel shrugged, cuddling closer.

"Where will you sleep?"

"I believe that is an obvious answer." The raven-haired male spoke, smiling at the blonde sophomore.

"Whatever." Alois mumbled, plopping down in his best friends bed. "Night, Ciel."

"Mm...n...faggot." He said quietly, already falling asleep in the comfort of his boyfriend's arms.

"Goodnight Alois, Claude." Sebastian whispered, attempting to hold in a chuckle while holding the boy closer to his body.

"Night Sebastian!"

"Hm..." Claude grumbled.

"Goodnight, Ciel." Sebastian kisses the top of the boy's head, smiling when the boy attempted to get closer to him.

Glancing at the clock, the male realized it was 12:26 a.m., and time for him to go to bed as well. Closing his eyes, Sebastian fell into a deep slumber, dreaming wonderful dreams. While his boyfriend, Ciel, dreamt of his dead parents and his past life.

* * *

**Author's Note**: The ending of this chapter probably sucked. But, at least I didn't leave you with a cliff hanger.

That's the end of the parts. Now it's only going to be chapters. :3

Oh, I'm obsessed with the show Big Brother, Under the Dome and Bad Ink

.  
Does anyone who read this story watch those shows?

They're so good.

Oh, and I saw You're Next.

So wonderful. ;3

Oh.

I'm letting you guys pick the next story.

I will only give you the title and the one you want, just put it in the review. Okay? Here;

**Actor Accidents. **- _Angst&Romance_

**Physco: The Haunting. **- _Horror&Romance_

**Innocence VS Demonism**. - _Romance&Humor_

So, review which story you want next!

Well, it's time for me to get steppin'.

BYE GUYSSSSssSSS!


End file.
